La Paz que Tanto Añoramos
by Leviatan1
Summary: Los Guardianes han detenido a un Rey de las Pesadillas, han derrotado a un Dios Caído, y han presenciado la muerte y resurrección de dos de los suyos. Ahora llega un periodo de tranquilidad en el cual crearan nuevos lazos y reforzaran otros. Pero deberán recordar que Paz, no es sinónimo de Felicidad.
1. Capítulo 1: La Guardiana de la Paz

**Hola a todas y todos, ¿me extrañaron? xD Como les prometí, aquí está el fic que vendría después de EOLG 2: Los Caballeros de la Luna.**

 **Haré una trama con saltos en el tiempo, pero será de forma lineal. Quiero decir que sólo haré saltos al futuro, pues este será un fic de corta duración, pues el siguiente proyecto lo realizaré con más contenido. (Sí, la precuela).**

 **El inicio se sitúa tres días después de la derrota de Maldad. Es todo por ahora. Disfruten :)**

Capítulo 1: Guardiana de la Paz y la Armonía

 **Shelby, Montana, Estados Unidos de América**

Caminó con los pies descalzos hasta la cocina y tomó una botella de vidrio que contenía leche. Se sirvió un poco en un vaso de cristal y permitió que el líquido blanco refrescase su boca antes de descender por su garganta. Le encantaba la leche.

Vivía en un pequeño departamento que pagaba por adelantado al dueño. El lugar no era gran cosa, pero lo consideraba lo más cercano a un hogar, o un santuario en el cual podía ir a pensar en completa tranquilidad.

Piso de madera, paredes de color blanco, una cama individual, un baño, un ropero, una pequeña cocina bien equipada, una mesa redonda de madera para cuatro personas, y una ventana que le permitía ver las calles desde el tercer piso de aquel edificio.

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero, después lo lavaría. Se dirigió al baño con las piernas desnudas. Se miró al espejo, reparando en sus ojos grises de un tono pálido y en su cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros; estaba muy alborotado y despeinado, pero poco le importaba.

Vestía un suéter de lana de color azul y unas bragas blancas. Lo primero que hizo al llegar tres días atrás, fue desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior; posteriormente, se retiró el sujetador y se vistió con el suéter; bebió un poco de agua y se echó sobre la cama.

Volvió a la cocina y comenzó a devorar una manzana, después de beber un vaso de agua por completo.

Se dirigió a la ventana y observó las oscuras y vacías calles de Shelby, siendo alumbradas por la tenue luz de la luna. Levantó su mirada hacia el satélite natural, mirándolo de forma interrogante hasta que su luz se hizo más intensa, reflejándose en sus grises ojos.

" _Habrá una nueva guardiana, estos tiempos lo requieren"_ Habló la voz más bonachona y amable que se hubiese escuchado sobre la Tierra.

-Y me lo dices porque…

Hubo silencio y la castaña abrió los ojos como platos, mostrándose indignada y sorprendida a la vez.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! No me convertiré en guardiana, estarías bajándome de puesto. Además, yo no soy exactamente la candidata modelo para ser guardiana de la niñez.

" _Lo sé. Pero no te lo digo porque vayas a ser parte de los guardianes. Te lo digo porque tú irás a buscarla"_

 _-_ ¿Buscarla? Entonces es una mujer. ¿No deberían los guardianes reclutarla?-Preguntó tomando asiento en la pequeña cama, la cual no se encontraba lejos de la ventana.

" _Me gustaría que la ayudases a aceptar su nueva vida, antes de conocer a los Cinco Grandes."_

-Eso quiere decir que seré niñera.-Se cruzó de brazos disgustada y alzando una ceja.- No te ofendas, Manny, pero ese no es mi trabajo.

" _Tómalo como una misión por mi parte y como un favor para ella."_ La castaña bajó la vista, pensando sobre su decisión. Al final dio un largo suspiro y resignada se puso en pie.

-Bien, ¿cuál es mi destino?

" _Freud te llevará, él ya sabe a dónde debe ir."_

La ojigris fue hasta el armario y se vistió con unos vaqueros, se colocó un nuevo sostén y se puso una remera de color roja. Posteriormente se calzó unas botas, se peinó lo mejor que pudo, tomó las llaves del apartamento y salió.

Una vez fuera del edificio, sintió el frio calarle hasta los huesos y deseó haber traído un suéter.

Shelby era una pequeña ciudad que había sido abandonada en su mayoría debido la guerra que azotaba al país y a gran parte del mundo. En aquella ciudad sólo se mantenían aquellos que alegaban que un pequeño conflicto no los sacaría de sus hogares sólo para que el gobierno se adueñase de las casas.

La castaña caminó hasta las afueras de Shelby, aspirando el aroma de sus campos verdes; entonces, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo hermosa que era la Madriguera. La ojigris caminó un poco más hasta que logró divisar a un caballo de pelaje negro que parecía esperar su llegada; se acercó hasta él y le acarició el cuello con suavidad.

-Hola Freud, estás un poco sucio, ¿baño de tierra?-El caballo relinchó, elevando un poco sus patas delanteras.- Sí ya comprendí, primero las prioridades y después las preguntas.-La castaña se montó de un salto en la silla plateada.- No tomes mucha altitud, olvidé abrigarme.

El caballo, que en realidad era un pegaso, desplegó sus enormes alas y las batió con fuerza mientras corría por el campo. Freud despegó con la castaña en la montura.

Volaron durante horas, presenciando el amanecer, manteniéndose a poca altitud; el pegaso incluso podía tocar el agua del océano con sus cascos.

Retornaron a tierra, adentrándose en el sur del continente americano. Finalmente Freud descendió en una ciudad totalmente vacía y parcialmente en ruinas. Algunos edificios habían sido alcanzados por llamas días atrás, las calles estaban repletas de cristales rotos, automóviles abandonados y mucha basura. Ni un alma se encontraba por aquel desolado lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar?-Preguntó la castaña mientras se apeaba del pegaso. Éste bufó.- Si tú lo dices.

La ojigris caminó con lentitud por la vacía y silenciosa calle, mirando a todos lados, esperando alguna señal de vida en aquel solitario lugar. Se detuvo a observar algunos casquillos de bala desperdigados por el piso; levantó la vista y la vio: una adolescente desplomada sobre el pavimento.

Corrió hasta ella; su piel estaba muy pálida y tenía una herida de bala en su pecho. Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros y una cazadora café; poseía una cabellera negra muy larga y en su rostro estaba dibujada una expresión de confusión y de dolor. La jovencita no tenía ningún signo de vida y tenía los ojos cerrados; a su alrededor había un charco de sangre espesa.

La castaña sabía que había encontrado a la indicada cuando Freud se acercó a ella, relinchando con ansiedad. Tomó el frío cuerpo sin vida de la adolescente entre sus brazos y la montó en el pegaso con algunas dificultades, pero manteniendo siempre una delicadeza enorme por respeto al cadáver; acto seguido, se montó de un salto en Freud y éste no tardó en tomar impulso y despegar, batiendo sus poderosas y emplumadas alas.

Volaron durante muchas horas hasta que retornaron a Shelby, bajo la luz de la Luna. Aterrizaron en el campo verde y desolado a las afueras de la ciudad; luego de desmontar, el pegaso se marchó, surcando los cielos con total libertad y elegancia.

La castaña colocó el cadáver de la jovencita en el piso con sumo cuidado. La luz de la Luna se proyectó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la pelinegra hasta que se hizo imposible verla a través del cegador haz de luz. El suceso terminó de forma abrupta, revelando que la pelinegra ahora estaba ataviada con un vestido inmaculadamente blanco y su piel era morena, repleta de vida.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con lentitud, respirando con suavidad; se sentó, mirando a todos lados y posteriormente se incorporó. Se inspeccionó a sí misma con la mirada, completamente extrañada.

-Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó la castaña, acortando distancia entre ella y la pelinegra.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Bramó la pelinegra, echando a correr hacia la ciudad.- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

La castaña corrió tras ella y se le lanzó encima, cayendo ambas a la tierra. Forcejearon durante un rato, hasta que la ojigris logró situarse sobre la pelinegra, tomándola de las muñecas con fuerza y conteniéndola, sujetando sus manos a ambos lados.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.-La pelinegra gemía y chillaba mientras se retorcía, tratando de liberarse.- Mírame.-La jovencita cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas y ahogando gritos desesperados.- ¡Mírame!

Abrió sus ojos castaños con timidez, encontrándose con un par de penetrantes ojos grises que la miraban de forma interrogante.

-No me lastimes por favor.-Pidió la pelinegra al borde del llanto, cesando sus forcejeos y relajando su cuerpo pero sin controlar su agitada respiración, y sudando frío.

-Te prometo que nada malo te va a ocurrir. Voy a soltarte, me acompañaras a un lugar seguro y tendremos una tranquila charla como personas civilizadas ¿está bien?-La miró con calidez pero sin sonreír. La pelinegra no dijo nada, estaba confundida y aterrada.- ¿Está bien?-Insistió la ojigris. La aludida asintió con suavidad.

La castaña se apartó lentamente, lista para reiniciar su persecución de ser necesario; pero la resucitada no intentó nada. Le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Ambas caminaron hasta Shelby en completo silencio; anduvieron por las silenciosas y vacías calles de la ciudad, mientras su camino era iluminado por la tenue luz de la Luna. Llegaron hasta un edificio de tres pisos de alto, pintado en color blanco; entraron por la doble puerta de cristal, encontrándose con una recepción completamente desierta, iluminada por los focos en el techo. Subieron por las escaleras de servicio, sin romper el silencio.

Cuando entraron en el departamento la castaña le ofreció a su invitada una silla en la mesa redonda; ésta última aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte para comer.-Dijo la castaña luego de depositar en la mesa un cesto repleto de frutas muy frescas y tomar asiento. La pelinegra miró el alimento con desconfianza, manteniendo sus manos en su regazo.- Adelante, toma cuanto quieras, con confianza.-Pero la ojicastaña no se movió ni un milímetro, observando a su anfitriona y la fruta con temor.- Bien, comenzaré yo.- La castaña tomó una manzana, la mordió, la masticó y la tragó. Posteriormente sonrió.- ¿Lo ves? Nada que temer. Sé que tienes hambre, tu estómago te delata.-La pelinegra se sonrojó al percatarse del concierto que estaba armando su estómago y desvió su mirada.

La pelinegra tomó una banana **(plátano)** con timidez; retiró la cascara y la ingirió con lentitud. Acto seguido, se hizo con un montón de fruta que comenzó a devorar, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por los modales, armando mucho ruido al morder, y sorber los jugos del delicioso alimento.

-¿Tienes nombre?-Preguntó la castaña; su invitada se detuvo de golpe, dejando caer los trozos de fruta sobre la mesa. No hubo respuesta, sólo una mirada tímida por parte de la ojicastaña.- Yo soy Aelia.

-Sofía.-Fue la simple respuesta de la pelinegra.

-Bonito nombre. ¿Qué edad tienes Sofía?

-Diecisiete.

-¿Tienes algún familiar?-Sofía negó con la cabeza.- ¿Hermanos o hermanas?-Negó nuevamente.- ¿Padres?

-Soy huérfana, no tengo ningún familiar cercano.-Inclinó la cabeza.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Una hermana y cuatro hermanos.-Respondió Aelia, captando una mirada sorprendida por parte de Sofía.- Bueno…tengo un hermano de sangre. Los otros los considero de esa manera, pues son como una familia para mí.

-¿Cómo…siendo extraños son tan unidos?

-La familia no sólo se trata de sangre. No comienza ahí y tampoco termina ahí. Aquellos que se preocupan por ti, que te aceptan tal y como eres, que perdonan tus errores. Eso es familia, están ahí para cubrirte la espalda, incluso si duele. Lo mismo sucede con un grupo de gente que conocí hace tiempo, son cinco. Grandes personas, comienzo a tomarlos como familia después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

-Eso es…fantástico. Yo solo he tenido a alguien así en mi vida. Tú en cambio, tienes todo un grupo de gente.

-Podría presentártelos. Podrían ser tu familia también.-Aelia notó como Sofía entre cerraba los ojos.- Pero puede esperar, por ahora debes descansar.

-Yo…no estoy segura…es decir, no me siento cómoda con todo esto. Apenas te conozco.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no muerdo. Puedes dormir en mi cama.-Aelia se puso en pie, tomando por los hombros a Sofía con delicadeza y guiándola hasta la cama.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-Preguntó la pelinegra una vez envuelta entre las cobijas, al descubrir el reducido tamaño de la cama.

-Me las arreglaré.-Le dedicó una sonrisa para brindarle confianza. Al instante la pelinegra cayó en un profundo sueño.

" _Paz y armonía, ese es su centro."_ La luz de la Luna se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación.

-Los eliges muy jóvenes, nunca comprendí tu razón de hacerlo. Pero no quiero saberlo. ¿Cuándo estará lista?

" _Eso te corresponde a ti decirlo."_ Aelia se cruzó de brazos, acercándose al marco de la ventana.

-Será lento, no quiero abrumarla.-Dijo, mirando de reojo a Sofía.- Buenas noches, Manny.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.**

 **Espero que les gustase, pues apenas es el inicio. No olviden dejar un comentario, pues me alienta a seguir y me hacen pasar un buen rato :) Se habrán dado cuenta de que en la información del fic aparece esto [Bunnymund, OC]. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenga algo planeado entre nuestro querido pooka y nuestra querida Aelia ;)**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D (Sí, ahora no será :), sino :D)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Reconstrucción

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **Hola queridas lectoras y queridos lectores, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

 **La trama se sitúa tres semanas después de la derrota de Maldad.**

Capítulo 2: Reconstrucción

-¡Monos, ustedes irán al sur! Y creo que eso es todo por hoy.-Dijo Tooth mientras tomaba asiento en una roca, suspirando de cansancio.

-¿Día largo?-Preguntó Marcus, dejándose caer a un lado del Hada. El Caballero Negro vestía un overol de color azul y en sus manos tenía puestos guantes de jardinería.

-Punjam Hy Loo no se reconstruirá por sí mismo.-Declaró la guardiana, abanicándose con la mano.- De verdad aprecio tu ayuda, Marcus, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Ni lo menciones. Somos un equipo ahora "Asesina de Dioses".-Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Asesina de Dioses?

-Estuve leyendo sobre la Edad de Oro y el Colapso. Solían llamar a Maldad como "El Dios Caído". Así que…el titulo no está mal para ti.

-Sólo hice lo que debía hacer. ¿Cómo va todo con Berenice?

-Bueno…nos hemos puesto al día, hablando sobre…en realidad simplemente hemos disfrutado la mutua compañía.

-Cuando ella solía venir a reconstruir la vegetación se les veía muy felices juntos. ¿Pero dices que jamás le dijiste lo que sentías por ella, no hasta estar al borde de la muerte?

-Bueno…-El rubio carraspeó, apoyando su cabeza en la roca.- Fui un asco durante mucho tiempo. Era un idiota obsesionado y paranoico…no hay otra palabra más que "idiota" para describirme.

-Explícate.

-Nunca prestaba mucha atención a los que me rodeaban, Toothiana, excepto por mi hermana. No lo hacía desde que comenzó nuestra lucha aquí en la Tierra.

"Durante la Era Oscura, nosotros los Caballeros de la Luna, estuvimos enfrascados en constantes combates contra distintas fuerzas que amenazaban con despedazar a muchas personas. Después de concluir esa etapa en nuestras vidas, tomamos caminos separados. Iré al grano…Me obsesioné con eliminar esas amenazas, incluso llegué a la paranoia. Berenice intentaba acercarse a mí…yo no…no fui capaz de dejar atrás la Era Oscura durante un tiempo. Y cuando lo hice, bueno… me había distanciado demasiado, pero logré alejar a mi hermana del mal camino, evité que Berenice tomase su propia vida y obligué a Miguel a que viera los errores que había cometido."

-Un día de estos, me contaras toda la historia.

-Bueno…disfrutemos de la vista por el momento.

Ambos admiraron al Palacio de los Dientes, rodeado de su exuberante flora, alzándose con majestuosidad y con la misma belleza con que lo hacía antes de ser destruido. La guardiana dejó ir un suspiro de asombro al contemplar todo su reino de vuelta, dejando atrás al infecto y ponzoñoso Salummiprus Nucibtiru.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera Toothiana?-Preguntó Marcus, pues el Hada lo observaba de una manera ansiosa y con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Sucede al…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la guardiana se abalanzó sobre él, metiendo sus manos en la boca del rubio.

-Vamos, abre grande. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé para ver los dientes de algún Caballero.-Dijo Tooth, forzando la boca de Marcus para que la abriera más.

 **-o-**

 **Polo Norte**

-Luego de todo esto esperaré un jodido regalo en navidad.-Dijo Berenice, echándose sobre un sofá cercano a la chimenea. La pelinegra estaba sumamente abrigada.

-¿Siempre debes usar insultos en tus oraciones?-Preguntó North, sentándose en un sofá, frente al Caballero Verde.

-¡Maldita sea! Por supuesto que sí.-Respondió Berenice con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.- Con el taller devuelta, ustedes los Guardianes no tendrán de que preocuparse.

Ambos pasaron la mirada por al amplio salón de aspecto rustico y reconfortante. Era un lugar sumamente espacioso, pues algo faltaba.

-¿No construirás un nuevo globo terráqueo?-Preguntó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba.

-No lo sé. Me traería malos recuerdos.-Contestó el líder de los guardianes con su inconfundible acento ruso. Examinó su taller con detenimiento, se veía idéntico al anterior.- Gracias por tu ayuda Berenice, me devolviste mi hogar.

-La carta de navidad que te enviaré será bastante larga.-Dijo la aludida, alargando sus palabras. North se echó a reír divertido.

-Claro que sí. Incluso te dejaré controlar el trineo.-Los ojos de Berenice brillaron de emoción, de la misma manera en que lo harían los de un niño pequeño.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Marcus y los otros?

-Nada de fuera de lo normal. Marcus y yo hemos estado reponiendo el tiempo perdido.-Hubo silencio.

-¿Eso es todo?-Cuestionó North impresionado.- ¿Ninguna noticia sobre Miguel, Denzel o Eithan?

-No soy de muchas palabras, North. ¿Has hablado con Jack? Me preocupa.

-Si te refieres al muro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Él ha dejado de tener esos momentos en que pareciera que su mente se va a otra parte. Sólo queda reestablecer su confianza en nosotros.-Esto último lo dijo con un dejo de nostalgia. Berenice se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo solucionarán. Por ahora, debo regresar con Marcus, aún hay cosas por hacer.

El líder de los guardianes se despidió de Berenice, luego de entregarle dos globos de nieve para que se trasladara más rápido. La pelinegra observó por última vez el taller, admirando su estructura de madera, sus puertas, sus pilares y los pisos más abajo, repletos de artilugios para armar juguetes. Pronunció el nombre de su amado y lanzó el globo de nieve contra el piso, abriendo un portal y saltando dentro.

 **-o-**

 **Punjam Hy Loo**

Marcus caminaba por un sendero que se encontraba repleto de vegetación. Los árboles, con sus troncos altos y frondosos, permitían que la luz del sol se filtrase de forma tenue, brindando una sensación de tranquilidad y frescura a la jungla. Los arbustos, las enredaderas y el césped inundaban el piso, llenándolo de vida y expidiendo un aroma a humedad muy agradable y refrescante. Se podían escuchar los numerosos sonidos de la naturaleza en aquella jungla; los animales yendo de un lado a otro, las aves revoloteando y volviendo a sus nidos, el suave crepitar de las madera de los árboles, el rápido batir de alas de los insectos. Las lianas que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles, sumadas al espeso follaje del piso, brindaban hogar para toda clase de vida.

Punjam Hy Loo era un lugar excepcional, y Marcus disfrutaba de estar ahí, permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran con el aire tan puro y límpido de la jungla, sintiendo el acogedor abrazo de la naturaleza con la fauna y flora que lo rodeaba. Se detuvo ante un pequeño riachuelo que fluía con libertad y, juntando sus desnudas manos, se llevó un poco de agua a la boca y se sorprendió al descubrir su pureza.

Caminó un poco más, percatándose de que las ramas de los árboles se encontraban cada vez más bajas. Escuchó el crujir de la madera y el movimiento de hojas, y se detuvo cuando apareció frente a él una pelinegra de cabeza que sonreía divertida.

-Berenice, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.-Dijo Marcus enarcando una ceja.

-Hola, ¿me acompañarías a ver el mundo?-Preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa tímida y con sus mejillas ganando color. Marcus se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Siempre.-Susurró él.

Berenice bajó de un salto y caminó junto al rubio, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter.

-No podemos ver el mundo, no aún. Debemos ayudar a Bunny, ¿recuerdas?-Dijo Marcus sin dejar de caminar.

-Por suerte para los dos, he traído un globo de nieve para que nos lleve a la Madriguera.

Jack volaba a gran velocidad, colocando las cajas con dientes en sus respectivos lugares y saludando a las pequeñas hadas que se encontraba por todo el palacio. Finalmente colocó la última que tenía en sus manos y emprendió el vuelo hasta la torre más alta, manteniendo siempre una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Jack!-Saludó Tooth, volando hasta el albino y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermosa chica?-Preguntó el joven guardián mientras rodeaba a su novia entre sus brazos.

-Fantástica. Ven, debo mostrarte algo.-Tomó a Jack de la mano y lo llevó a la parte baja del palacio, donde yacía una cúpula de color dorado que tenía una puerta de madera resguardando su entrada.

-Estoy seguro de que no tenías un lugar similar en el anterior palacio.-Dijo Jack, sin soltar la mano del Hada. Ésta lo guío dentro.

Era una habitación bastante amplia, decorada en colores rosa y morado. Los muros en realidad eran cortinas de seda que permitían el paso de la luz del Sol, la cual iluminaba el lugar de una manera cálida. Había dos grandes roperos de madera y una cama de talla matrimonial con cobijas sumamente finas.

-North me ayudó a construir nuestra habitación. Pero no quise mostrártela hasta que estuviese terminada.-Dijo Tooth emocionada, pero su excitación se vino abajo cuando reparó en la mirada confundida de su amado.- ¿Sucede algo? ¿No te gusta?

-Yo…am…-Jack no sabía cómo decirlo sin lastimar a Toothiana. La soltó de la mano y se rascó la nuca, notablemente nervioso.

-Jack, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad?-Le dijo Tooth comenzando a enojarse.- ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Hice algo mal?

-¡No!-Respondió Jack sin pensarlo dos veces.- No hiciste nada mal. Es muy bonito y todo, pero…

-¿Pero qué, Jack?-Interrogó Tooth, perdiendo la paciencia y cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy seguro con todo esto.-Contestó el albino, mirando a su alrededor y después a la guardiana.

-¿No estás seguro con qué exactamente? ¿Con nuestra relación?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Ya no estás seguro de amarme? ¿Ya no quieres que sigamos juntos? ¿Te cansaste de mí, "señor espíritu libre"?-Los ojos de Tooth comenzaron a humedecerse por la rabia. Jack intentó consolarla, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón.- Vete.

-Tooth yo sólo…

-¡Déjame sola!-Esto último lastimó a Jack, como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Bien!-Bramó el joven guardián molesto, saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Bien!-Le imitó Tooth, azotando la puerta una vez que el albino salió.

Ambos miraron atrás, sintiéndose tristes pero encolerizados a la vez. Jack llamó al viento para que se lo llevase a cualquier parte. Tooth se echó en la cama dejando ir lágrimas amargas.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

Bunny iba de un lado a otro con suma prisa, cerciorándose de que todo estuviese en orden. Olfateó el terreno, revisó las plantas, observó con detenimiento el exterior de la Isla de Pascua e inspeccionó el césped.

-¿Todo en orden?-Preguntó Berenice a modo de juego, acercándose al pooka.

-Tienen mi visto bueno.-Dijo Bunny, siguiéndole el juego a la pelinegra.- ¿Dónde está Aelia? Creí que vendría al menos una vez.

Durante esas tres semanas, Marcus y Berenice visitaron al pooka para ayudarlo en la restauración de su hogar; pero, cierta ojigris brilló por su ausencia cada vez que la pareja se presentaba en la Madriguera. El guardián de la esperanza comenzaba a sentir algo extraño cada vez que esperaba la presencia de la ojigris y ésta no aparecía, ¿acaso la extrañaba? Bunny intentó convencerse a sí mismo de no pensar en aquellos hermosos ojos grises, en aquella sonrisa sincera, en… ¡No! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué extrañaba a la castaña, por qué siempre la esperaba a pesar de que sabía que no la vería? _"No pienses en eso, pooka idiota."_ Se decía siempre que su atención se desviaba en recordar el aroma de la Caballero de la Luna.

-¡Ja! ¡Paga!-Le gritó Berenice a Marcus, el cual daba forma a una roca enorme con su terrakinesis para que se trasformase en un huevo. El rubio suspiró derrotado y en cierto modo, molesto con el pooka.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos tú y Marcus?-Preguntó Bunny curioso, mientras contemplaba a la divertida Berenice.

-Marcus y yo hicimos una pequeña apuesta. Él debía pagarme a mí si preguntabas por Aelia antes de que termináramos con las reparaciones. Y yo debía pagarle si nunca llegabas a mencionarla antes de terminar nuestra labor.-Explicó la pelinegra, jugueteando con sus manos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo se atreven a apostar en algo así?-Cuestionó Bunny sorprendido e indignado a la vez, mientras cerraba sus puños frente a su rostro.

-¡Oh, vamos Bunny! No creas que no me he percatado de como miras a Aelia desde que la rescataste.-Dijo Berenice con una sonrisa pícara, provocando un sonrojo en el guardián, el cual agradeció poseer el pelaje necesario para ocultarlo.

-¡No es verdad!-Se defendió el pooka, tratando de sonar enojado.

-Puedes engañarme a mí, a tus amigos, incluso a Aelia. Pero "compañero", no puedes engañarte a ti mismo.-Antes de que Bunny pudiese replicar, Berenice ya se había marchado entre risas y saltos.

Marcus y la pelinegra salieron por uno de los túneles de la Madriguera, dejando a Bunny en medio de sus pensamientos.

¿Era verdad? ¿Sentía algo por Aelia? " _¡Ya basta! Deja de pensar en eso y en ella_." Se autorregañó el guardián de la esperanza y tomó un huevo para pintarlo y despejar su mente.

 **-o-**

 **Monte Everest**

-¿Han tenido problemas?-Preguntó Jack al Caballero Rojo y a su esposa, los cuales se encontraban sentados frente a él en un sofá.

-Si te dijera que no, estaría mintiendo.-Respondió Denzel, dándole un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente.

-Pero, si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que ya pasó lo peor.-Dijo la mujer de largo cabello rizado y piel oscura con una sonrisa.

-Tienes problemas, con Tooth ¿me equivoco?-Preguntó Denzel, enarcando un ceja. Jack se limitó a asentir con pesadez.- Es malo, siempre es malo tener una discusión con tu pareja. Pero son incluso necesarias ¿sabes? Se enteran de lo que quiere el otro, se conocen mejor.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-Cuestionó el joven guardián, apretando su cayado con firmeza.

-Habla con ella, explícale tu razón para actuar de esa manera. No puedes permitir que una pequeña discusión arruine lo que tienes con ella.-Dijo la esposa del Caballero con una cálida sonrisa.- Pero debes saber que no será la última vez que tengan algún problemita.

-Gracias, Denzel, gracias, Marie.

-Cuando quieras amigo.

-No hay problema. Con todo lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo…-Marie dio un largo suspiro.- A veces sólo necesitas un descanso de tantos problemas, ¿no crees?

-Ya lo creo.-Contestó Jack con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron y el guardián de la diversión llamó al viento para que lo llevase a toda velocidad al Palacio de los Dientes.

 **-o-**

 **Suiza**

Berenice bajó las escaleras con rapidez luego de que Marcus la llamase.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Berenice con el corazón acelerado. Marcus le entregó un pequeño marco con una fotografía dentro.

-Un obsequio.

Era _esa_ fotografía, aquella en que los Guardianes y los Caballeros de la Luna estaban reunidos, sonriendo a la cámara antes de partir a la batalla. Berenice la colocó con cuidado en un estante cercano.

-Buenos tiempos. Acompáñame.-Tomó de la mano al Caballero Negro, sintiendo como su rostro le ardía; eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo tomaba de la mano.

Salieron por la puerta y caminaron unos metros, hasta ver por completo la rustica cabaña de dos pisos. Se situaba a unos cientos de metros de un río de aguas cristalinas. La cabaña estaba hecha de madera de pino y sauco.

-Estaba pensando en hacer crecer un pequeño bosque, no quiero que la casa levante sospechas.-Dijo Berenice sin soltar la mano del rubio.- Además…-Cruzó su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura. La pelinegra se puso roja como tomate.

Le peinó el cabello por detrás de la oreja y la besó en los labios con intensidad.

 **-o-**

 **Palacio de los Dientes**

Tooth impartía instrucciones a sus hadas de forma cortante y fría, evitando las preguntas que éstas le hacían respecto al espíritu del invierno y su partida horas antes. La guardiana se sentía abrumada, amaba al joven guardián, pero no se sentía cómoda con su comportamiento desde que lo rescataron de las garras de Maldad. Estaba enojada con Jack, pero a la vez preocupada, pues no sabía si su nerviosismo se debía a la grieta en el muro; pero, no podía simplemente preguntarle sobre algo que él no estaba enterado siquiera, eso sin mencionar el riesgo de dañar el muro al traer recuerdos a la mente de su amado.

Sintió una sensación familiar recorrerle su cuerpo: un frio apaciguante y refrescante que le provocaba cierta felicidad. Un suave viento envolvió su elegante plumaje y acarició su rostro con suavidad y frescura. Entonces vislumbró un par de ojos azules que la miraban con embelesamiento.

-Jack.-Susurró el Hada, reconociendo al instante a su novio. Éste acortó la distancia con ella, con una expresión apenada.

-Tooth.-Él tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, dejando su cayado en el piso.- Te amo.-Dijo sin tapujos ni rodeos, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa de lado a la guardiana.- Lamento haberme marchado sin darte una explicación de mi comportamiento.

-No digas eso…yo no te permití hablar…fui una tonta.-Dijo Toothiana, desviando su mirada, apenada. Jack tomó la mejilla de ella con delicadeza, dirigiendo su mirada a sus ojos.

-Me siento feliz a tu lado. Nunca me cansaré de ti, ni de tu compañía. Es sólo que…-Buscaba las palabras adecuadas y su amada estaba especialmente atenta.- No estoy acostumbrado a compartir tanto con una persona…supongo que me asusté un poco. Pero dejar de quererte, eso nunca.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa.-Admitió Tooth, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del albino.- No debería tomar decisiones por ambos. Un cambio así no se trata de mí solamente…lamento no haberlo hablado contigo, fue irresponsable de mi parte.

-Oye.-Posó una mano en la barbilla del Hada, al momento que la rodeaba por la cintura con su otro brazo.- Sólo intentabas acercarnos más…es lo que me gusta de ti, tu ternura.-La guardiana se sonrojó violentamente.

La abrazó con calidez, disfrutando de su suave aroma a yerbabuena y el contacto con su cosquilleante plumaje. La miró a sus hermosos ojos violetas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Al anochecer, Tooth decidió tomarse un descanso, yendo a la habitación de ambos y dejando a Jack a cargo junto con BabyTooth.

El joven guardián se paseó por las plataformas del palacio, pendiente de cualquier problema. Pero se detuvo y apretó su cayado con fuerza, algo no andaba bien, le apreció sentir la presencia de alguien entre las sombras. Inspeccionó cada rincón, preguntó a todas las hada si alguien más había llegado a tempranas horas, pero siempre recibió una negativa. Hasta que sus oídos dejaron de recibir sonidos, recibiendo un simple zumbido agudo que le molestaba.

 _Jackie…_

Todo volvió a la normalidad, lograba escuchar el batir de las cientos de alas y lo sonidos de la noche producidos por la espesa jungla de Punjam Hy Loo. Pero Jack sudaba frio y respiraba de manera agitada, al tiempo que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba el pecho; pues, conocía esa voz que le susurró al oído, la reconocería donde fuere. La escuchó con tranquilidad, pero sabía que guardaba cierta maldad, cierta perversión enfermiza que se divertía al confundirlo; provenía del interior de su cabeza…Era su propia voz.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, pronto exploraremos más la nueva guardiana, no se preocupen ;)**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Sasha: ¡Hola! Que gusto tenerte por aquí :) No fue exactamente "celos" lo que vimos entre Jack y Tooth, pero espero que te gustase su pequeña discusión, pues nos recuerda que el mundo no es color de rosa xD Gracias por comentar y seguir apoyándome :´) Cuídate y Saludos :D**

 **RexLand123: Que tal amigo, me alegra mucho verte por aquí para serte sincero :) Vi que en tu comentario de mi fic anterior proponías que ampliase la historia de cada guardián y debo decirte que no lo descartaré ;) Sus historias las incluiré probablemente a lo largo de este fic, al igual que la historia de la nueva guardiana. Me apegaré lo más posible a los libros, pero también les daré un toque personal. Cuídate y Saludos :D**

 **Cuídense todos y como siempre Saludos :D**


	3. Capítulo 3: Pascuas

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

Capítulo 3: Pascuas

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Aelia mientras depositaba un plato con panqueques frente a Sofía. Tomó asiento frente a la chica y comenzó a cortar su desayuno.

-Ha sido difícil de asimilar.-Respondió la pelinegra, llevándose un trozo de comida a la boca.- Quiero decir…sigo sin creer que haya resucitado y que ahora sea inmortal.

-Está bien, tómalo con calma. Dime, ¿qué sucedió con tus padres?-Sofía casi se ahoga con los panqueques ante tal pregunta.- Lo siento, no sabía que te incomodase.

-No lo hace, quiero decir…no es algo de lo que hable mucho con las personas…Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía tres años, el único familiar cercano que tenía era mi tío y él se hizo cargo de mí.-Tomó el vaso que contenía jugo de zanahoria y bebió un poco para refrescar su garganta.- No fue una familia para mí, quiero decir…me mantenía viva y me enviaba a la escuela, pero…nunca mostró una señal de afecto hacia mí. Él era soltero, nunca tuvo hijos y se divorció antes del incidente que terminó con la vida de mis padres.-Se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

-Podemos hablar de eso después, por ahora, disfruta de tu desayuno.-Ambas comieron con lentitud, repasando sus propios pensamientos y cruzando miradas que se acompañaban de una sonrisa ocasionalmente.

-Me gustan las festividades, por un momento te olvidas de todo, quiero decir…te centras tanto en la euforia del momento, que todos los problemas desaparecen.-Aelia asintió, enarcando sus cejas. Festividades…festividad… ¡Pascuas! La castaña se levantó de golpe, tragando el trozo de comida que tenía en la boca y yendo directo al armario, dónde tomó sus botas y se las calzó.- ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Sofía un tanto alarmada, incorporándose también.

-No, no, no. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.-Respondió Aelia, tomando a la pelinegra por los hombros con delicadeza.- Es sólo que…recordé que debo encontrarme con alguien justamente hoy y lo había olvidado.-Mientras decía esto trataba de darle orden a su alborotado cabello con un cepillo.

-Te ves preocupada, ¿estás bien?-Sofía comenzaba a alterarse, reflejándolo en sus jóvenes ojos castaños.

-Es una cita.-Dijo Aelia para no preocupar a la guardiana y eliminar cualquier sospecha negativa de ésta. Sofía dejó ir un suspiro de alivio y sonrió con complicidad a la ojigris.

-Pudiste decírmelo, quiero decir…no es nada grave.-Aelia iba de un lado a otro en el pequeño departamento, tomando cosas que después dejaba, entrando y saliendo del baño; mientras tanto, Sofía la miraba con curiosidad.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfecta, sólo intento memorizar un discurso para no levantar sospechas, así que…-Dio un último vistazo al lugar.- Nos vemos, regresaré en unas horas. No hagas nada irresponsable…lee algo o escucha música, dejé unos discos en la mesita de noche.-Le depositó un beso en la frente a la pelinegra y salió del departamento con mucha prisa.

Aelia corrió por las calles de Shelby hacia los campos de sembradío, atrayendo algunas miradas pero sin llamar la atención necesaria para que reparasen en ella con detenimiento. Se detuvo cuando hubo logrado una distancia prudente con la ciudad. Llamó al pegaso a través del enlace psíquico que siempre se mantenía abierto, gracias a Eithan.

 **-o-**

 **La Madriguera**

Bunny enviaba a los huevos, a través de los túneles, a distintas partes del mundo desde el día anterior por los husos horarios. Se le veía bastante feliz, recobrando fuerzas al sentir como los niños del mundo recuperaban sus esperanzas a pesar de los conflictos bélicos que afectaban a todos. El pooka sabía que _ella_ no vendría, debía admitirlo aunque le lastimase hacerlo. Tomó un huevo en blanco y lo pintó de un gris pálido, al igual que los ojos de _ella_. Se percató de que algunos huevos regresaban de uno de los túneles, completamente asustados; entonces, el guardián tomó sus bumerangs y corrió sobre sus cuatro extremidades hasta el túnel, con la rabia por las nubes.

-Aelia…-Susurró Bunny boquiabierto al ver que la ojigris se apeaba del pegaso, éste último se marchó. El guardián no se creía lo que sus ojos veían. Se acercó a la castaña con paso decidido, ésta se quedó inmóvil y silenciosa en su lugar.

" _¿Por qué está tan cerca?"_ Se preguntó la ojigris, pues Bunny estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, lo cual le provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que le pareció adorable al pooka.

-Aster…-Estaba tan cerca que sentía como la respiración del guardián le calentaba el rostro.- Espacio personal.

-Oh…sí, lo lamento.-Dijo Bunny apenado, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. Aelia dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir que ya no tenía encima al guardián.- Creí que no vendrías.

-Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?-Aelia sonrió de lado.- Lo prometí, Aster, dije que te ayudaría y eso haré.

La castaña hacia levitar numerosos grupos de huevos blancos y los sumergía en el río de pintura, para después depositarlos sobre la tierra con suavidad y dejarles continuar su camino. Bunny inspeccionaba cada huevo y si veía algún punto blanco, lo reemplazaba con pintura que combinase con el resto. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante su labor, sólo se limitaban a cruzar miradas.

Llegó el momento en que sólo quedaba un lugar por enviar huevos de pascua: Burgess.

Bunny dio un par de golpes al suelo con su pata, abriendo un túnel de amplio tamaño.

-Será más rápido si…-Aelia comprendió al instante y se subió a la espalda del pooka, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas.

Bunny sintió una descarga eléctrica por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ya había llevado a la ojigris con anterioridad pero ahora era distinto, sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estómago y un ardor en su rostro, ¿por qué se sentía así? Nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones con otra persona.

El pooka entró en el túnel de un salto y avanzó a gran velocidad. Aelia escondía su rostro en el pelaje del guardián.

Llegaron a su destino en pocos minutos, en el parque de Burgess, donde fueron recibidos por un grupo muy exaltado de niños que quedaron sorprendidos y maravillados al ver frente a sus ojos al Conejo de Pascua.

Aelia se reunió con la familia Bennet, con los cuales charló un buen rato. La castaña también entregó huevos de pascua a los niños que se encontraba y les dedicaba sonrisas cálidas, sin percatarse de que cierto guardián orejudo la miraba atentamente.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, la ojigris y el pooka partieron de vuelta a la Madriguera, no sin antes despedirse de todos con amplias sonrisas.

Al regresar al hogar de Bunny, Aelia tomó asiento a poca distancia del río de pintura que fluía libremente, expidiendo olores más que deliciosos. El pooka se acercó a la castaña y se sentó a su lado, examinándola con la mirada.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Preguntó la castaña con la mirada en el piso.

-Creí que vendrías antes.-Dijo Bunny con un dejo de nostalgia.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero debía atender otras responsabilidades.-Se hizo el silencio. Aelia pasó su mano por la pintura y posteriormente dibujó un corazón de distintos colores en el pecho de Bunny.- Eres muy desconfiado, gruñón y nervioso, pero…tienes un gran corazón. Eres un Guardián después de todo.

-No soy nervioso.-Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa, mirando a la castaña a sus pálidos ojos grises.- ¿Cuándo me contarás tu pasado? Me gustaría conocerte mejor.-Aelia se sorprendió por la pregunta y desvió su mirada, haciendo una mueca.

-No huyo de mi pasado, Aster, sé lo que hice y aprendí a vivir con ello. Pero no quisiera que nuestra amistad terminase…-El pooka la miró extrañado.- Hice cosas…me mirarías igual que a un monstruo si te contase.-Se podía ver el dolor y la culpa en sus ojos, como un destello del pasado. El guardián la rodeó por los hombros con su brazo, atrayéndola a su pecho con delicadeza.

-Puedes decírmelo, no me importa lo malo que pueda ser. La Aelia que conozco no es un monstruo.

La castaña se separó un poco del pooka y lo observó a sus verdes ojos con detenimiento, aún recordaba el destello de odio que una vez esos ojos le dirigieron; sin embargo, ahora la miraban de una forma distinta, de una forma un tanto cariñosa e interrogante.

-Debo irme, Aster.-Dijo la ojigris mientras se ponía en pie de manera apresurada.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-Preguntó el guardián un poco triste mientras seguía a la castaña hasta los túneles de la Madriguera.

-Hay…en casa me esperan mis responsabilidades.-Argumentó Aelia, tratando de irse lo más rápido posible. Pero al ver la expresión decaída del pooka, sintió un dejo de culpa.- Pero prometo que te visitaré más seguido.-No supo la verdadera razón por la que dijo eso; no obstante, ya no había vuelta atrás, pues una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de Bunny.

El guardián se despidió de la Caballero de la Luna con un cálido abrazo; posteriormente, abrió un túnel que tenía las afueras de Shelby como destino, la castaña saltó dentro, siendo transportada a gran velocidad.

Una vez salió del túnel, se dirigió a la ciudad con lentitud, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La mirada de Bunny le había dicho bastantes cosas y había percibido otras. Ya conocía esa mirada, la había visto en suficientes ocasiones como para dudarlo siquiera. No quería que fuera verdad, se negaba a aceptar que el pooka la miraba de esa manera, pues percibió algo en sus verdes ojos por un instante: amor.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **LaNouvelletoile: Que bueno verte en el fic, tenías razón con eso de que no me libraría tan fácil de ti xD Creo que debo advertirte de que Pitch no tendrá una aparición en este fic, no lo consideraría un spoiler pues ya mencioné que esta historia sólo serviría de introducción de personajes y algunas situaciones que podrían tomar mayor relevancia en EOLG 3. Cuídate y Saludos :D**

 **RexLand123: Sé que no revele mucho de la nueva guardiana, pero enmendaré la espera en próximos capítulos. Cuídate y Saludos :D**

 **Saludos a todas y todos :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: Distribuidores de Paz

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **Aviso de suma importancia al final del capítulo, favor de leer.**

 **La trama se sitúa 3 meses después de la derrota de Maldad.**

Capítulo 4: Distribuidores de Paz

 **Monte Everest**

Eithan se encontraba sentado en un banco, con la mirada perdida y un pequeño vaso de licor entre sus manos. La barra del bar estaba pulida de manera elegante, y detrás de ella se encontraban todas las bebidas, listas para ser servidas.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Berenice, mientras tomaba asiento en un banco junto al Caballero Gris, el cual dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-Nos separamos…nuestra relación se terminó.-Respondió el aludido sin apartar la mirada de su vaso.

-Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Cómo?-Inquirió la pelinegra, yendo detrás de la barra, sacando una jarra que contenía jugo de naranja. La ojiazul se sirvió un poco.

-Reclutamiento forzado. Fue a la guerra.-Bebió un poco, carraspeó al sentir como el alcohol le provocaba ardor en la garganta.- Pero ese no fue su mayor problema, no. Dentro de su escuadrón se encontraba un niño, de apenas 18 años…murió en sus brazos…le había prometido que lo llevaría devuelta a casa. Eso quedó en su memoria.-Dio un sorbo más largo y se sirvió más de la botella que había sobre la barra.- Cayó en el alcohol…yo intenté ayudar, pero no me lo permitió. El mensaje fue muy claro, no me quiere volver a ver.-Se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago y se sirvió más.- Alguien tiene que hacer algo con esta maldita guerra.

-Oye.-Berenice le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.- No es el fin del mundo, porque nosotros lo evitamos.-Hizo énfasis en el "nosotros".- La muerte cambia a las personas. Además, puede que Manny ya nos haya enviado una solución.-Dirigió su mirada a Sofía, quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá, junto a Aelia, con quien mantenía una charla.- Así que…deja eso y juguemos nuestra partida de ajedrez.-Con delicadeza, le quitó el vaso de las manos a Eithan y le dedicó una sonrisa de consolación.

-Gracias.-Dijo él a su amiga, devolviéndole la sonrisa y atusándose la barba.

-Son buenas personas.-Expresó la guardiana de la paz, refiriéndose a los Caballeros de la Luna.- Bastante amigables y cándidos.

-Te dije que les agradarías.-Dijo Aelia con una sonrisa.- Cuéntame sobre ti.-La sonrisa de la ojicastaña se borró al instante e inclinó la cabeza con pesadez. Aelia la tomó de la mano y la miró de una forma que inspiraba confianza.- Puedes confiar en mí.

Sofía dudó por unos segundos, pero al final habló.

-Nunca tuve mucha suerte con las personas, quiero decir…no encajaba. Supongo que se debe a que siempre fui muy callada y apartada.-La pelinegra subió sus piernas al sofá y las abrazó mientras recargaba su rostro en sus rodillas.- Pero los niños…me sentía genial con ellos. Jugaba, platicaba y pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con niños, siempre y cuando no estuviese en la escuela o en casa, encerrada en mi habitación. Me sentía tranquila cuando estaba rodeada por niños, quiero decir…eran mi razón de sonreír al menos una vez al día.-Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar sus experiencias con infantes.- También los detenía cuando se peleaban, o cuando se enojaban unos con otros. Era como una hermana mayor para ellos. Les enseñaba o les recordaba la importancia de mantener la paz con los que les rodean. Pero después vino la guerra.-Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y apretó los dientes para mantenerse firme.

-Sofía…-La castaña no terminó su frase, pues la guardiana se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la ojigris mientras sollozaba. Aelia al principio se sorprendió, pero poco a poco correspondió el gesto con ternura, acariciando el largo cabello negro de Sofía.- Ya pasó, ya pasó. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya estás a salvo.

-¡Hey amigos, vengan a ver esto!-Llamó Berenice desde un habitación contigua a la sala principal. Todos acudieron al instante debido al tono ansioso del Caballero Verde.

-¿Qué sucede Berenice?-Preguntó Miguel, quien vestía ropa abrigada. La pelinegra miraba el enorme televisor empotrado a la pared de madera.

-Deben ver esto.-Señaló la ojiazul mientras aumentaba el volumen con el control remoto.

En el televisor se transmitía un anuncio, el cual era narrado por una joven voz femenina a la par que se mostraban videos de corta duración e imágenes.

" _Cuando enfermaron, les ofrecimos la cura" Personas hacían filas ordenadas para recibir una inyección gratuita por parte de médicos amables._

" _Cuando estuvieron a punto de colapsar, les brindamos ayuda" Una represa era reparada con energía y rapidez por unos trabajadores para evitar que se viniera abajo._

" _Cuando sufrieron hambre, les proporcionamos los víveres necesarios" Una multitud era tranquilizada por soldados armados que repartían provisiones de manera igualitaria._

" _¿Quiénes somos? Somos los guardianes de su futuro."_

 _ATLAS INDUSTRIES_

 _Guardianes de su Futuro_

La transmisión terminó y Berenice apagó el televisor.

-Inspirador.-Dijo Miguel cruzado de brazos.

-Atlas sí que está ganando fuerza en el mundo.-Dijo Aelia.- Conocí a su directora, Caitrin, si mi memoria no me falla.

-¡Eso es!-Exclamó Eithan desde su lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Si Atlas se ha vuelto tan importante eso quiere decir que su directora ha tenido reuniones con los líderes de varias naciones y que podría volver a tenerlas.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-Preguntó Marcus con interés.

-Sofía puede crear paz en la mente de las personas. Podríamos pedir ayuda a esa tal Caitrin para que Sofía influya en los líderes del mundo. De esa manera, la guerra terminaría de una vez por todas.-Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras del Caballero Gris. La guardiana en cambio jugueteaba con sus manos de manera ansiosa hasta que Aelia se percató de ello.

-¿Sucede algo Sofía?

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo, quiero decir…ustedes me han entrenado para usar mis poderes, pero la práctica y la teoría son distintas.-La pelinegra no quería defraudar a los Caballeros, en especial a la castaña, pero no se creía capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea que Eithan propuso.

-Oye.-Aelia tomó a la guardiana de la barbilla, levantando su vista y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.- Estas lista.-Sofía se limitó a sonreír con sinceridad mientras sus mejillas se encendían un poco.

Durante los días siguientes, y con ayuda de los Bennet, se logró acordar una reunión en el lago de Burgess con la directora de Atlas Industries, a la cual asistieron Aelia, Eithan, Berenice y la nueva guardiana.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Aelia ¿cierto?-Preguntó la pelirroja y joven directora de Atlas mientras le daba un apretón de mano a la castaña.

-Así es. Lo mismo digo, Caitrin.-Señaló a cada uno de sus acompañantes a medida que los iba nombrando.- Ellos son Eithan; Berenice y Sofía.-Todos se presentaron con un apretón de manos a excepción de la guardiana, quien se limitó a saludar con un gesto de la mano.

-No seas tímida, no muerdo.-Dijo Caitrin con una sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura. Aelia se percató de la mirada hipnotizada de Sofía ante la directora de Atlas.

Eithan le explicó a Caitrin lo que tenía en mente, con lujo a detalles. La pelirroja lo meditó un rato, pero al final accedió y les proporcionó el lugar y la fecha en la que tendría su encuentro con el Primer Ministro de Reino Unido. También les informó que los mantendría al tanto de sus siguientes reuniones en cada una que cruzaran caminos. Charlaron un rato más y después se despidieron.

Al llegar el día en que Caitrin se reuniría con el Primer Ministro en la sede de Atlas situada en Escocia, los Caballeros de la Luna acordaron que sería mejor una cantidad mínima de personas involucradas. Aelia, Eithan y Sofía llevarían a cabo la misión.

Aelia y Sofía entraron por la puerta, la cual era custodiada por soldados armados hasta los dientes, a la oficina de Caitrin; Eithan por su parte, se mantuvo afuera, manipulando la mente de los guardias y del Primer Ministro para que no pudiesen notar la presencia de Aelia; con Sofía no fue necesario, pues, al no creer en ella, no existía para ellos.

Sofía se acercó al Primer Ministro temerosa, quien le daba la espalda. Alzó su mano con lentitud, sosteniéndola a poca distancia de la cabeza del ministro. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo; pronto sintió un cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, acompañado de un débil haz de luz blanca que se proyectaba desde la palma de su mano.

Lo primero que sintió fue la rabia, la indignación y la arrogancia del Primer Ministro invadiendo su mente. Ella intentaba aplacar esos sentimientos, reemplazándolos por la quietud y la serenidad que vivió aquel hombre en distintas etapas de su niñez. Quería tranquilizar al adulto apelando a su pacifica niñez.

Las emociones erráticas del ministro eran demasiado para ella, para su primera vez al poner a prueba sus habilidades. Comenzó a sudar frío y apretar los dientes con fuerza para no perder su influencia en el hombre, pero retiró su mano con rapidez al sentir una quemazón en su palma.

Aelia se acercó a ella sin pensarlo dos veces y la tomó por los hombros con cuidado. La guardiana dejaba ir lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza por haberle fallado a la castaña.

-No puedo…no puedo hacerlo.-Dijo Sofía, apretando su mano en la cual sintió la quemazón.- Es muy difícil con un adulto.

-Oye, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.-Le dijo la ojigris, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Se arrodilló en una pierna para estar a la altura de la pelinegra, la cual se secaba las lágrimas.- Pero eres más que capaz de hacerlo. No te rindas…-Meditó un poco mientras apreciaba como el Primer Ministro estaba dispuesto a dar por terminada la reunión con Caitrin.- No puedes darle paz a ese hombre si tú no lo estás. Respira hondo, piensa que es sólo otra pelea de niños. Borra de tu mente que te encuentras frente a un adulto complicado y malhumorado. Es sólo un niño más. Tú proteges a los niños, míralo como tal. Piensa en aquello que te brinda tranquilidad.-Le besó la mano a la guardiana y se incorporó, brindándole una mirada de seguridad y una sonrisa comprensiva.

Sofía volvió a aproximarse al ministro y alzó su mano nuevamente, respiró hondo y dejó ir el aire con suavidad. En ese momento, Caitrin mencionó al ministro sobre llegar a un acuerdo en su conflicto con Italia, lo cual pareció molestarlo sobremanera.

La pelinegra se concentró y cerró sus ojos, relajó su cuerpo y llevó su memoria hasta aquello que la hacía sentir tranquila, relajada y segura. Pasó un segundo, pero al final sintió que su paz era transmitida al Primer Ministro y éste la aceptaba con calidez, casi con necesidad.

-¡Lo logré! ¡No puedo creerlo! Quiero decir… ¡Es magnífico!-Sofía dio unos saltos en su lugar y posteriormente se lanzó a los brazos de Aelia, brindándole un cálido abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella.

-Esa es mi niña.-Dijo Aelia, correspondiendo el gesto de la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Le besó la cabeza con ternura y la apretó un poco más, atrayéndola con sus brazos a su cuerpo.

Una vez que la reunión terminó y los guardias se retiraron junto al ministro, Eithan entró en la oficina.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Sofía.-La felicitó, provocándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vaya que sí. Por un momento creí que nos meteríamos en problemas.-Dijo Caitrin, subiendo los pies a su escritorio.

-Gracias, por darnos la oportunidad.-Dijo Eithan desde su lugar.- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo.-La pelirroja asintió, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaremos en contacto.-Dijo Aelia mientras guiaba a Sofía fuera de la oficina. Eithan las siguió de cerca.

-Ahora que lo mencionan.-Alcanzó a decir Caitrin, poniéndose en pie y yendo hasta ellos.- Necesito un pequeño favor. Debo probarle a mi hermana menor que no estoy loca, demostrándole que sí existen los guardianes.

-¿Le contaste de ellos?-Preguntó Eithan con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ver a Santa Claus y no hablar de ello es de locos.-Añadió con ademanes de sus manos.

-Veré que puedo hacer.-Dijo Aelia antes de retirarse junto a sus acompañantes.

Aelia ya le había contado a Sofía sobre los guardianes con anterioridad, por lo cual no tenía ningún inconveniente con que alguien hablase de ellos frente a la pelinegra.

Repitieron la misma operación en varias ocasiones, con líderes distintos y no siempre en el mismo lugar, pero Sofía siempre tuvo a Aelia para apoyarla y brindarle consejo. Les tomó poco más de dos meses cumplir con el itinerario que Caitrin tenía preparado y que les mostró cuando se reunieron en Irak.

La última misión también fue acompañada por una cita con Hombre de la Luna, el cual necesitaba entablar contacto con Sofía cuanto antes. La reunión entre Manny y Sofía se efectuó en la habitación de ésta en el Monte Everest. La guardiana habló a solas con el Zar, a pesar de las insistencias de Aelia por estar a su lado, cosa que logró poner con los nervios de punta a Sofía, plasmando ideas terroríficas sobre Hombre de la Luna, como que podría ser muy cruel o intimidante. Sin embargo, la pelinegra se tranquilizó al instante cuando sólo se presentó la voz de Manny y no su forma física.

Hombre de la Luna felicitó a la nueva guardiana por su trabajo y le hizo saber que podría conocer al resto de Guardianes cuando ella lo quisiera; no obstante, Sofía prefirió dejarlo en manos de Aelia, pues confiaba en ella y en su juicio para decidir cuándo sería oportuno conocer a sus compañeros. El Zar no tuvo ninguna objeción y dio por terminada la reunión, no sin antes felicitar de nueva cuenta a Sofía y recordarle que su vida ya no estaba "vacía".

Naturalmente, Aelia interrogó a la adolescente, atiborrándola de preguntas y tomándola por los hombros. Sofía al principio se sintió atacada por la ojigris, pero después, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaran por sus mejillas, pues Aelia se preocupaba por ella y esa no era una sensación muy familiar para la pelinegra.

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad y buenos ratos entre la guardiana y los Caballeros de la Luna. En ocasiones Berenice pasaba tiempo de "chicas" con Sofía, cosa que le agradaba bastante a ésta última. La guardiana, a veces, charlaba con Marcus y éste la deleitaba con anécdotas sobre sus constantes batallas en la Era Oscura. Eithan apoyaba en la educación a un nivel avanzado de Sofía, leyendo libros académicos con ella y brindándole ejemplos de la misma manera en la que lo haría un profesor. Denzel le proporcionaba música o libros de literatura, pues solía salir del Monte Everest y ver cómo iban las cosas en el exterior. Algo que le pareció extraño a Sofía, era que Aelia nunca le permitía pasar tiempo con Miguel, llevándosela con ella a otra parte con la excusa de tener algo especial en mente o asignándole alguna labor, como limpiar su habitación o ayudar a Marie con sus hijos.

Un día como cualquier otro, Aelia se acercó a Berenice, la cual disfrutaba de una película de acción mientras estaba sentada en un amplio sofá y comía palomitas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Berenice?-La aludida simplemente asintió, tomando un puño de palomitas y llevárselo a la boca, todo sin despegar la vista del televisor.- ¿Por qué nos mostraste ese comercial de Atlas hace unos meses? No sabía que te interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

-No era mi intención mostrarles eso.-Respondió la pelinegra, con su total atención en la pantalla del televisor.- Quería que vieran una película de Batman conmigo, pero tomé el control equivocado.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Hola lectoras y lectores. Ha pasado el tiempo. Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en un mes :( No hay excusa que valga, pues yo les prometí actualiza rápido. Pero por favor lean mi explicación.**

 **Me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado porque estuve desarrollando la trama de El Origen de los Guardianes 3, porque, y lo admito abiertamente, el fic anterior no fue muy bueno desde mi punto de vista, ya que sufrió cambios de los que no tienen ni idea. Así que quiero remediar eso en la secuela, entregándoles una trama MUCHO mejor desarrollada, repleta de muchas sorpresas y de todo aquello que les gusta de mi estilo de llevar una historia. Puedo decir con total seguridad, que El Origen de los Guardianes 3 superará por mucho a su predecesora al mostrarles una trama totalmente nueva, original y nunca antes vista en el fandom de los Guardianes (en español, porque nunca he leído un fic en inglés de los Guardianes), sin mencionar que será más explosiva, rápida (no quiere decir que el fic vaya a durar pocos capítulos) y repleta de giros de tuerca que no se verán venir.**

 **Para agregar, también estuve puliendo y agregando detalles a la precuela de los Caballeros, la cual se las traeré en 2 partes. La primera podría catalogarla como clasificación T, pues será más llevadera y amigable para todos ustedes. La parte 2 debe ser tomada con mayor seriedad, e incluso leída con mayor comprensión y lentitud, pues tomará un rumbo más adulto y crudo, con temas no aptos para cualquiera, eso sin mencionar el grado de violencia que tengo previsto para añadir, y advierto que no he leído ningún fic que tenga la característica antes mencionada, pues daré mucho énfasis en describir escenas de alto contenido violento. Pueden o no pueden leer la parte 2 si lo desean, pero si lo hacen les pido tolerancia y comprensión a los temas y situaciones que trataré.**

 **Para finalizar: les traigo capítulo quíntuple. Así es, leíste bien: cinco capítulos en un día, como disculpa de mi parte por tardar tanto en actualizar. Una cosa más. Al terminar este fic, publicaré un tráiler (avance) de El Origen de los Guardianes 3, después publicaré un segundo avance cuando la parte 1 de la precuela de los Caballeros concluya, y publicaré el último y tercer avance cuando la precuela de los Caballeros finalice.**

 **Eso es todo. Les agradecería de todo corazón que me hicieran saber que han leído lo anterior, pues me interesa mantenerlos informados sobre el rumbo que están tomando los proyectos.**

 **Sayaaomes, ¡Bienvenida seas! Llegas a buena hora. Mil gracias por dejar tu review, espero seguir leyéndote en mis fics. Cuídate y un Saludo desde México también :D**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: No es Fácil ser Pooka

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **La trama se sitúa 5 meses después de la derrota de Maldad.**

Capítulo 5: No es fácil ser pooka

Ahí estaban los dos, uno frente al otro, en medio de la Madriguera y rodeados de un silencio más incómodo que confundir a una persona extraña en público.

Aelia tuvo que reunirlos a la fuerza, amenazando a Bunny con no visitarlo nunca más, y a Jack con enterrarlo hasta el cuello y dejarlo así hasta que tuviese suficiente. Pero al final, la castaña logró arreglar le reunión entre esos dos. Los dejó a solas, uno frente al otro.

Jack miraba al pooka con resquemor y resentimiento. El guardián de la esperanzan, en cambio, miraba al albino con seriedad, tratando de ocultar su culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Jack, compañero.-Bunny meditó un momento su siguiente movimiento.- ¿Te he contado sobre mi vida?-El espíritu del invierno pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No se la he contado a nadie.- _"Excepto por Aelia"_ , pensó el pooka.- Me gusta mantenerla en secreto, pero…¿Cómo podrías considerarme parte de tu familia si no confío en ti, cierto?

-Supongo.-Dijo Jack con frialdad, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, cosa que lastimaba al Conejo de Pascua en su interior.

-Soy un tanto viejo, compañero.-Comenzó el guardián con una sonrisa de lado mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Nací hace poco más de mil años, ahora que lo pienso…soy muy joven para los de mi especie.

"No conozco a ciencia cierta las circunstancias o las razones por las cuales llegué a la Tierra, compañero, eso siempre ha sido un misterio para mí. Pero puedo asegurarte que nunca me interesó. Estaba aquí, rodeado de los restos de una nave espacial su carga, la cual eran muchos archivos de mi raza y otras cosas que me fueron útiles en el futuro."

"Era muy distinto a como soy actualmente, compañero. Me gustaba estar solo, sin tener contacto con nada ni nadie. De entre las cosas que rescate de la nave, encontré una receta para preparar el chocolate más delicioso del universo. Comencé a prepararlo como simple pasatiempo y después lo hice para obsequiarlo. Eran tiempos oscuros, en que los niños vivían asustados e indefensos a todos los peligros del mundo. Pero yo les entregué esperanza. Y entonces comencé a relacionarme más con el mundo, observándolo desde lejos, aprendiendo de los humanos."

"Hasta que conocí a North y me enteré de que libraba una batalla por los niños. Ellos se convirtieron en mi debilidad y mi fortaleza. Luché junto a North frente a Pitch, introduciéndome en mundo en el que ya no había vuelta atrás."

"Después conocimos a Tooth y a Sandy. Juntos libramos algunas batallas contra Pitch y las pesadillas, todo por los niños. Y una vez que lo derrotamos, o eso creímos, decidí que quería ver el mundo nuevamente y presenciar su renacimiento al terminar la Era Oscura. Conocí a varios espíritus y presencié el nacimiento de otros."

"Tuve una familia con los otros guardianes…incluso, luego de que permití que los sentimientos humanos me cambiaran, me enamoré. Pero nunca fui capaz de decírselo a ella. Era demasiado tímido y la dejé ir. Eso me arruinó un tiempo, pero aprendí a no permitir que los sentimientos se apoderaran de mí una segunda vez. Supongo que por eso me volví tan malhumorado y desconfiado."

"Pero entonces descubrí un amor mucho más grande y significativo que el anterior: el fraternal. Por fin comprendí lo que significaba tener una familia, aunque no tuviese relación sanguínea con sus miembros."

"Cometí errores también. Me hice muy retraído durante un tiempo, cosa que me llevó a odiar a otros sin siquiera conocerlos."

El pooka miró a Jack luego de decir esto último. El albino lo miró, pero no con rencor ni molestia, sino con comprensión.

-Dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pues las dije en un ataque de ira e intolerancia.-Bunny miró al suelo, apenado.- Pero últimamente he aprendido a no juzgar sin analizar antes. Es por eso, que aquí y ahora, Jack, te pido perdón. Lo que te hice y lo que dije sobre ti está mal…y yo sé que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar el pasado, pero…no quiero que me odies en el presente ni el futuro. Sobrevivimos a Maldad, y es mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien…de cambiar, de no dejar ir a aquellos que tanto quiero. Y tú, Jack, compañero, tienes un lugar en mi corazón…aunque tal vez yo no en el tuyo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, de reflexión; en el que ambos guardianes se limitaron a mirar el suelo bajo sus pies, sin decir una sola palabra.

Entonces una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Jack, el cual sentía que estaba nuevamente completo, que la diversión volvía a cubrirlo y ser parte de él. No quería vivir con rencor hacia Bunny nunca más, pues eso lo había convertido en algo que él no era.

-Si logras vencerme…-Comenzó a decir Jack con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.-…te prometo que haré algo especial por ti.

-¿Qué quieres de…?-Pero Bunny fue silenciado por una bola de nieve que lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro. El pooka, con la sangre hirviéndole por la rabia, se retiró la nieve lentamente del rostro, descubriendo así, que su hogar parecía un monte glaciar y no una pradera primaveral.- ¡Jack Frost, travieso cubo de hielo con patas, pagaras por lo que has hecho!

El espíritu del invierno se rio a carcajadas mientras surcaba los cielos. El pooka tomó toda la nieve que sus manos le permitían y comenzó una batalla con el guardián de la diversión. Si esa era la forma en la que Jack le decía que lo perdonaba, no tenía problema alguno con ello, pues al fin su familia volvía a estar completa.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes, canguro apestoso!-Gritó Jack, volando lejos de Bunny a la vez que reía sin parar.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Al fin Jack y Bunny se reconciliaron :´) ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Bunny? Yo sé que no profundicé mucho, pero se complementará con las historias de los otros guardianes.**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D**


	6. Capítulo 6: El Bandido de Gran Corazón

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **La trama se sitúa 6 meses después de la derrota de Maldad.**

Capítulo 6: El bandido de gran corazón

Jack por fin terminó de atar los largos listones de distintos colores al techo y al balcón que bordeaba el recién construido Globo de la Fe. Los yetis le agradecieron y los duendes soltaban vítores y risas.

-Hijo, ¿tienes un minuto?-Preguntó North, acercándose al tumulto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los yetis y duendes se dispersaron, centrándose en sus respectivas labores, dejando solos a los guardianes.

-Por supuesto, papá.-Respondió Jack sin borrar su habitual sonrisa de alegría de su rostro.

North le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera hasta la planta superior, donde se encontraban los controles del reconstruido faro que generaba la aurora boreal y el símbolo de los Guardianes, el cual contaba con una nueva roca lunar, proporcionada por los Lunabots antes de que Manny los transportara devuelta a la Luna.

-Acércate, hijo, hay algo que debo contarte.-Ordenó el ruso, tomando asiento en un amplio sofá rojo, el cual se encontraba a cierta distancia de la chimenea. Jack obedeció, sentándose en un amplio sofá frente al anciano.- ¿Sabías que yo solía ser un bandido?-Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron y se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que se inclinaba para escuchar mejor.- Antes de convertirme en Guardián, yo me ganaba la vida robando, acompañado por otros cosacos. "Robar sin mirar a quien", solía ser mi lema, el cual le repetía a mis compañeros cada que tenía oportunidad.

"Todo lo que hurtaba iba para beneficio propio y de los otros cosacos. Mi vida estaba repleta de duelos con espada, enfrentamientos con guardias, huidas desesperadas y asaltos a gente de grandes riquezas. Pero todo eso comenzó a ser insuficiente para mí. No importaba cuantas joyas preciosas robara, cuantas prendas de fina seda arrebatara o cuantos cofres con oro hurtara, todo me era insuficiente. Sentía que algo me faltaba. Poseía grandes riquezas, dignas de un rey; sin embargo, me sentía igual de pobre que in mendigo."

"Una noche, en la que descansaba dentro de mi tienda, tuve un sueño sobre un lugar de inmensos tesoros que podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre. Y por alguna razón que no entendí en ese momento, algo me decía que aquellos tesoros eran exactamente lo que buscaba. Desperté a mi gente con mis gritos de alegría, y sin decir nada, monté en mi viejo caballo Petrov, guiándolo hacia donde mi instinto me decía que encontraría el tesoro. Los cosacos, a pesar de no comprender el porqué de mi partida tan repentina, me siguieron sin dudarlo, pues me tenían respeto y eran bastante leales."

"Aquella noche tuve mi primer viaje realmente rápido. Creí que montaba a través de las nubes, recorriendo muchos kilómetros en segundos, hasta que llegué a un bosque muy espeso bosque. Me adentré en él sin pensarlo dos veces, pues mi necesidad de encontrar el tesoro era insaciable. Lo encontré: joyas de lo más preciosas que pude ver en toda mi vida, por montones, sin nadie que las cuidara. Pero sentí lo mismo que con el resto de riquezas que poseía, no me eran suficientes. Entonces escuché gritos de niños, gritos de terror y pánico. Al principio lo dudé, pero después corrí hasta el origen de los lamentos, dejando atrás a Petrov y a mis compañeros, los cuales se convirtieron en piedra al momento que tocaron el tesoro."

"Encontré a los niños, completamente indefensos, asustados, llorando, arrinconados entre un enorme árbol y las fauces de un oso negro hambriento y enfurecido. Llamé la atención del oso, desenvainando mis espadas y provocándolo para que fuera tras de mí. Fue una pelea muy dura la que libré contra el animal, hasta que éste me dio un zarpazo en el pecho, arrojándome hasta quedar a los pies de los niños, los cuales seguían petrificados por el terror. Y fue ahí, hijo, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de esos niños, en que me di cuenta de que ellos eran el tesoro que tanto buscaba. La mirada de todos ellos, repleta de asombro al verme pelear por ellos y arriesgar mi vida para salvarlos, fue lo que me dio la fuerza para continuar."

"Al final, enterré ambas espadas en el pecho de la bestia, arrebatándole la vida y asegurando la de los niños. Pero mis heridas eran demasiado graves y no tardé en colapsar bajo el peso del oso, el cual cayó sobre mí."

"Esa noche de luna llena sacrifiqué mi vida por la de un grupo indefenso de niños, encontrando al fin la paz que tanto busqué durante mucho tiempo. Pero no fue mi fin, pues desperté un tiempo después, recostado sobre una cama, rodeado de obsequios de los niños y siendo observado por un viejo de barba blanca y muy larga. Ése era Ombric, un mago muy poderoso y experimentado, el cual me acogió y me dijo que la luna me había concedido una segunda oportunidad; una oportunidad para seguir luchando por los niños."

"Me uní a la incesante batalla contra Pitch, siendo ayudado por Ombric y por una niña llama Katherine, a la que consideraba una hija. Más tarde se nos unió NightLight, Bunny, Tooth y Sandy. Juntos forjamos una amistad, y posteriormente, una familia. Luego del fallecimiento de Ombric y Katherine, NightLight regresó a la Luna, para ofrecerle compañía a Manny."

-¿Peleaste contra un oso y saliste victorioso?-Preguntó Jack con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, a lo que North asintió con una leve sonrisa.- ¡Eso es…asombroso, papá!

-Y que lo digas.-Dijo North, seguido de una sonora carcajada al ver la alegría de su hijo.- ¿Sabías que Bunny estuvo enamorado?

-Sí, lo mencionó tiempo atrás.

-Siento lástima por él. Era muy tímido e inexperto en eso de sentir emociones. Nunca logró declararle su amor a ella.

-¿Cuál era su nombre? Si se puede saber, claro.

-Sascha. Estuvo presente en muchas de nuestras aventuras, pero jamás hizo juramento como guardiana. Bunny la conoció desde que ella era apenas una niña, y después, cuando se contagió de sentimientos, puso su ojo en ella.

-¿Qué hay de Tooth? ¿Hubo alguien en su vida antes de mí?-Jack sintió una punzada de celos ante la posibilidad de una respuesta afirmativa.

-No, la verdad es que no. No que me haya dicho al menos.-Respondió el ruso mientras se atusaba la barba.- Ella también cambió bastante. Solía ser más cerrada y retraída, incluso dura con otras personas. Pero el tiempo la convirtió en alguien más alegre y abierta con sus sentimientos.-Jack dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que él había sido el primero para Tooth, al igual que ella había sido la primera para él.

-Hijo.

-¿Sí?

-Te queremos, todos nosotros. Y mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes, papi. En especial a Tooth.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D**

 **Continúen con su lectura.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Piloto de Estrella Fugaz

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **La trama se sitúa 6 meses después de la derrota de Maldad y una semana después de la charla entre Jack y North**

Capítulo 7: Piloto de Estrella Fugaz

Sandy se sentía bastante extrañado, pues brindar buenos sueños a los niños solía ser más difícil en los últimos meses debido a la guerra entre los mortales. Sin embargo, últimamente, al supervisar los sueños de muchos infantes, logró percibir paz y armonía en éstos, lo cual era bastante raro, debido a que él era el encargado de brindar esa paz a través de los sueños. ¿Hombre de la Luna les estaba ocultando algo?

El guardián de los sueños decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, pues Jack Frost yacía dormido en su nube dorada, recibiendo en sus sueños, imágenes sobre la vida de Sandy antes de convertirse en guardián.

 **-o-**

La naturaleza de los Pilotos de Estrella Fugaz siempre fue un misterio para todas las razas y casas de la Edad de Oro. Nadie conocía a ciencia cierta, o incluso por medios mágicos, de donde provenían estos peculiares individuos que vivían dentro de una estrella, viajando de una constelación a otra, de un extremo del universo a otro; siempre y cuando, hubiese vida inteligente en sus destinos. Su labor era ayudar a aquellos que les pidiesen un deseo cuando su permanente viaje pudiese ser visto desde la superficie del planeta. No concedían los deseos en sí, sino que cambiaban el destino de la persona para que su deseo tuviese mayor posibilidad de cumplirse, pero todo lo demás ya no dependía de ellos. Nunca aminoraban su incesante y veloz viaje a través de las estrellas, pues tenían un itinerario muy apretado, tanto, que sólo algunos llegaban a cumplirlo antes de que la avanzada edad terminase con su trabajo. Los Pilotos de Estrella Fugaz poseían una longevidad admirable, pues se conocía de algunos que tenían miles de años de edad. Nunca tenían tiempo para hablar ni para relacionarse con las razas y casas de la Edad de Oro.

Uno de ellos, Sanderson Mansnoozie, hacía su rutina de viaje con normalidad, viendo como todo a su alrededor se quedaba atrás a gran velocidad. Para su propia sorpresa, había hecho un buen tiempo en su itinerario, lo cual le dio 10 minutos sobrantes en lo que le restaba de servicio. Sanderson, a pesar de lo anterior, jamás se detuvo, pues no tenía nada ni nadie en qué gastar esos 10 minutos de ventaja. Sin embargo, en una ocasión en la que transitaba en un sistema solar habitado únicamente por peces amarillos que emitían una tenue luz del mismo color; dichos peses, eran capaces de moverse en el espacio, sin necesidad de nada más. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Sanderson fue una estrella fugaz completamente estática, carente de brillo; si seguía así, seguramente moriría. El piloto decidió que ese era un buen momento para hacer uso de esos 10 minutos de sobra, por lo cual disminuyó su velocidad hasta moverse lentamente alrededor de la otra estrella. Aún había vida en su interior, pero estaba sumamente triste y enojada consigo misma, culpándose de sus desgracias. Sanderson no podía permitirse dejar esa pobre estrella de esa manera, así que decidió comunicarse con unos destellos de luz estándares entre los Pilotos de Estrella Fugaz. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le respondió una voz joven y femenina desde el interior de la estrella:-¡Déjame en paz! Lo único que traigo a los demás es dolor y sufrimiento.-La persona dentro rompió en llanto. El tiempo apremiaba para Sanderson, pues los 10 minutos se habían convertido en 3. No lo quedó otra opción que anclar la otra estrella a la propia y llevarla consigo para de esa manera, ayudarla con el paso del tiempo.

Le tomó bastante a Sanderson ganarse la confianza de la estrella para que ésta le dirigiese la palabra. Poco a poco descubrió cosas sobre la piloto: como que su padre había partido a la guerra hacia bastante tiempo, su madre había fallecido al salvarla de unos seres horripilantes de piel roja; y, su padre adoptivo la envió lejos cuando lastimó a gente inocente que escapaba de la guerra que asolaba a toda forma de vida en muchas galaxias. Sanderson no podía ofrecerle una historia igual…a decir verdad, él no tenía historia, pero se alegró cuando la piloto le hizo saber que no tenía problema con eso, pues le era suficiente tener a alguien que la escuchara. Sanderson le enseñó el arte de cumplir deseos, y pronto la piloto se convirtió en su compañera de viaje, una muy alegre por cierto; le retiró el ancla y juntos viajaron para cumplir los deseos de cualquiera que tuviese uno. Fueron felices por un tiempo. Se hicieron grandes amigos, se contaban secretos y la piloto le dijo su nombre a Sanderson: Emily Jane. Ella admitió que casi olvidaba su nombre debido a que pasó mucho tiempo desde que alguien tuviese curiosidad por él. La última persona, antes del piloto, a la que dijo su nombre, fue a un tal Typhan. Sanderson no sabía de quien se trataba, a decir verdad, el viejo piloto se enteraba de muchas cosas a través de Emily, cosas como que la Edad de Oro había entrado en una etapa muy oscura que fue nombrada como El Colapso, orquestada por un tal "Maldad" si es que la memoria de la piloto no fallaba.

El trabajo de Sanderson, gracias a Emily Jane, se hizo más fácil y llevadero, incluso lo disfrutaba y ya no iba de aquí allá con suma prisa. El piloto se había ganado un año de ventaja en su itinerario, cosa que compartió con Emily, quien se mostró muy emocionada y le pidió que se dieran tiempo para descansar un poco. Así lo hicieron, descansaron lejos de cualquier problema y conflicto bélico existente, limitándose a viajar con lentitud para observar la belleza que les proporcionaba el universo. Llegó el día en que ambos salieron de sus estrellas y se miraron por primera vez en cientos de años. Fue una experiencia muy divertida para ambos. Y a partir de ese momento, viajaban juntos en una sola estrella, anclando la otra y arrastrándola con ellos. Sanderson no pudo evitar fijarse en _ella_. Ya era toda una señorita; su busto había crecido al igual que su hermoso cabello negro, su rostro se había formado de una manera extraordinariamente bella al igual que su esbelto y delgado cuerpo. Ella era bastante más alta que él, cosa que siempre tomaba como partida para sus bromas. Emily también se fijó en el piloto. Sanderson guardaba una apariencia joven y alegre, su ropa, piel, ojos, y cabellos dorados siempre atraían la atención de la joven. Pasaron ese año juntos, charlando, principalmente Emily, pues Sanderson nunca emitía ningún sonido. El último día de ese largo y hermoso año para ambos, Emily se acercó al piloto y lo besó en los labios, para después agradecerle por todo. Juntos acordaron que se darían mucha prisa en el itinerario de Sanderson para que éste estuviese libre de pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Emily comenzó a llamarlo Sandy de cariño, diciéndole que todas las parejas que ella había conocido se ponían apodos o sobrenombres lindos para demostrarse el cariño que se tenían.

Llegó un fatídico día para ambos, en el que fueron atacados por un barco que transportaba a los mismos monstruos de piel roja que Emily le había mencionado a Sandy. No resistieron el ataque y sus estrellas tomaron curso directo para colisionar contra un planeta que presentaba un paisaje azul y verde. No lograrían salir de ese choque ilesos, por lo cual Emily le dijo a Sanderson que lo amaba y éste se lo expresó a su modo. Colisionaron con fuerza, cayendo uno muy alejado del otro.

Sanderson Mansnoozie quedó petrificado, pues era una especie de seguro que los Pilotos de Estrellas Fugaz llevaban consigo en caso de chocar contra algún cuerpo celeste. La estrella que pilotaba despidió una cantidad de arena de sueños que puso a dormir al piloto el tiempo reglamentario en esas circunstancias: 10, 000 años.

Emily no contaba con ese seguro, pues su estrella la había fabricado ella misma y no los Pilotos de Estrella Fugaz, por lo cual pudo salir de inmediato, valiéndose de sus poderes como Semi-Titánide para desplazarse de un lugar a otro. Emily Jane buscó al piloto durante poco tiempo, siguiendo el rastro de arena de sueños que emanaba la estrella tras el choque. Lo encontró, pero no fue capaz de despertarlo ni con sus poderes cuasi divinos otorgados por Typhan. Nunca supo por qué no surtió efecto, pero sí recordó a un Hombre de Traje Blanco caminar por las cercanías, otorgando paz por donde posaba la suela de sus lustrosos zapatos negros. Emily no quería vivir sin el piloto, por lo cual borró cualquier rastro en su memoria de Sanderson Mansnoozie, no sin antes darle un cálido y tierno beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

Sanderson despertó diez mil años más tarde, recibiendo una llamada de alerta por parte del Zar Luna, el cual le imploraba que ayudase contra un tal Pitch Black. Sanderson aceptó, a pesar de haber contraído una amnesia temporal. Luchó junto a otros individuos que se hacían llamar "Guardianes", a los cuales llegó a considerar su familia. Recuperó su memoria pasados muchos años, pero no se sintió mal, pues sabía que su querida Emily se encontraba bien, y siempre podría encontrarla con el nombre de "Madre Naturaleza". Además, había encontrado felicidad en los niños. Había perdido su capacidad para conceder la mitad de los deseos, pero no la de mostrarle a las personas sus más grandes sueños, o lo que les gustaría ver en una noche tranquila tras cerrar los ojos. Debía continuar, por los dos. Y quizá algún día, podría acercarse de nuevo a Emily Jane, pues el último remanso de poder como Piloto de Estrella lo utilizó, no para cumplir su deseo, sino el de Emily, el cual era recuperar su memoria y todo aquello que se fue con ella.

 **-o-**

Jack despertó y fue testigo de cómo unas doradas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por las mejillas de Sandy. El albino no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a darle un abrazo a su amigo, al miembro de su familia.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentario, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: Conozcan a la Guardiana

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **La trama se sitúa 9 meses después de la derrota de Maldad**

Capítulo 8: Conozcan a la Guardiana

Sofía yacía acostada en su cama boca abajo, con los pies descalzos y un libro en las manos. En sus ratos libres acostumbraba leer en su habitación, si es que no pasaba tiempo con Aelia, pues era ella la persona a la que más confianza le tenía. La Guardiana había salido en diversas ocasiones, siempre acompañada por Aelia, para utilizar sus poderes con los niños y brindarles paz y tranquilidad en los momentos más violentos de sus vidas.

Aelia nunca se lo decía, pero la llevaba únicamente a lugares en que la destrucción y la miseria no fuesen tan notorias, pues consideraba innecesario que Sofía pasase por algo tan horrible. Además, Atlas ya se estaba haciendo cargo en lugares de esa índole.

Sofía no se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida. Ahora tenía una familia de verdad en los Caballeros, un lugar al que llamarle hogar y un propósito por el qué vivir.

-Sofía.-Aelia llamó a la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?-La pelinegra abrió y le indicó que entrase.- Iré directo al grano, Sofía. Estuve pensando y creo que ya es tiempo de que conozcas a los Guardianes.

La pelinegra inclinó la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-¿Es realmente necesario? Quiero decir…pienso que puedo seguir haciendo mi "trabajo" como Guardiana sin conocerlos.

-Sofía, no hay razón para que tengas miedo. Ya te he dicho que son agradables. Además, es bueno que conozcas a tus compañeros de trabajo.-Levantó el rostro de la Guardiana para verla a sus jóvenes ojos castaños y sonreírle.- Te propongo un trato: Iremos a presentarte con ellos, y si no te sientes cómoda regresamos a casa y nunca más tendrás que verlos. ¿Te parece?

Sofía lo pensó un rato, pero no tenía nada que perder con intentarlo. Excepto la humillación frente a los Guardianes, pues ella era muy tímida, ¿y si la rechazaban? ¿Y si no les agradaba y se portaban groseros con ella? ¿Y si se burlaban de ella por ser demasiado joven en comparación suya? Sofía se revolvía el cabello mientras pensaba todo esto. Después levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de Aelia.

-¿Qué tal si no les agrado?

-Estoy segura de que no será así. Yo estaré ahí, no te preocupes. No te dejaré sola en ningún momento, ¿está bien? Pueden ir los otros si quieres.-Propuso la castaña, al tiempo que peinaba a Sofía con ternura para tranquilizarla. Ésta asintió dócilmente.

-Bien.

 **-o-**

-¿Qué sucede North?-Preguntó Bunny mientras sobaba sus patas cerca de la chimenea en la sala del Globo de la Fe.

-Los llamé porque Aelia me pidió que lo hiciera.-Explicó el ruso, despertando la curiosidad del pooka, quien se acercó para escuchar mejor.

Los Guardianes seguían teniendo contacto con los Caballeros de la Luna, reuniéndose con ellos de vez en cuando para pasar el rato y conocerse mejor. Pero en esas reuniones nunca asistía Aelia, cosa que Marcus explicó al decirles que su hermana se encontraba ocupada en cosas personales, cosas de "chicas" agregó Berenice para evitar más preguntas respecto al tema. La Caballero Verde solía darles palizas en el ajedrez a los Guardianes, o charlaba con Bunny sobre la Caballero Blanco, reforzando su relación, pues Berenice había logrado que el pooka le confesase sus sentimientos para con Aelia. Eithan iba de aquí para allá con North, quien le explicaba cómo funcionaba el taller a lo largo del año. Denzel siempre iba acompañado de su esposa e hijos, éstos últimos se la pasaban en grande con el Guardián de la Diversión y la Guardiana de las Memorias, pues jugaban con ellos en la nieve, bajo la atenta mirada de Marie y el Caballero Rojo naturalmente. Y Miguel simplemente se paseaba por el lugar o charlaba con North cuando éste no estaba ocupado con Eithan.

-¿Mencionó de qué se trata?-Interrogó rápidamente el pooka, adelantándose al resto de Guardianes.

-Dijo que tenía alguien muy especial para ella y que deseaba presentárnoslo.-Respondió North con una mirada seria.

Al pooka lo inundaron las preocupaciones y las suposiciones. ¿Qué tal si llegaba acompañada de un tipo y decía que se casaría con él? No, eso era imposible, pues Berenice le confirmó que Aelia no tenía ningún interés amoroso, cosa que alivió y lastimó al pooka al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, la Caballero Verde lo tranquilizó al decirle que la castaña siempre evitaba conversaciones que la implicaban a ella y a él. El único consuelo para Bunny, era que en los últimos meses se había reunido con Aelia en la Madriguera; al principio uno o dos días por semana, pero después la castaña lo visitaba con más frecuencia, cediendo poco a poco en hablar de su pasado con el Guardián y en confiar más en él.

-Yo sólo espero que sea alguien alegre.-Expresó Jack, imaginando en cómo podría hacer para brindarle diversión a la persona que vendrían pronto.

Los Guardianes no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, pues, pasados unos minutos, Aelia entró en el taller y se reunió con ellos en la sala del Globo de la Fe. La castaña saludó a todos con la mano y algunas palabras de cortesía, exceptuando al pooka, ya que a éste le dio un cálido abrazo. Posteriormente retrocedió hasta un pasillo y cruzó algunas palabras con una persona que estaba escondida detrás de un pilar.

-Todos, ella es Sofía.-Anunció Aelia mientras la nombrada salía de su escondite con el rostro inclinado.

Sofía iba ataviada con su vestido inmaculadamente blanco que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras y un cinturón del mismo color. Su largo cabello negro sujetado en una coleta por un listón plateado, y llevaba puesta una gabardina de color café. Su mirada fija en sus manos, poco a poco se elevó hasta encontrarse con los Guardianes, quienes la observaban atentamente.

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué relación tienes con Aelia? ¿De dónde eres?-Bunny se acercó hasta la jovencita, atiborrándola de preguntas. Sofía, intimidada y asustada, retrocedía lentamente, con el pánico plasmado en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía pronunciar palabra.

-¡ASTER!-Gruñó Aelia desde su lugar, con los brazos cruzados y sumamente molesta. El aludido dejó de hablar y la miró exaltado.- Dale. Un. ¡Respiro!

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó el pooka, retrocediendo y dándole espacio a la nueva Guardiana. "¡Así se hace tonto! Ya lo echaste a perder." Pensó Bunny frustrado.

Sofía apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del interrogatorio del pooka, pues unas manos la obligaron a abrir la boca y mantenerla de esa manera.

-Abre bien.-Decía Tooth muy emocionada mientras inspeccionaba los dientes de Sofía.- Un poco descuidados, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse con un poco de hilo dental.

-Tooth.-El Hada miró a la Caballero Blanco cuando ésta la llamó.- Dedos fuera.

-Oh, lo siento.-Dijo Toothiana, retirando sus manos.- Son hermosos.-Dijo antes de volar hasta su lugar.

La pelinegra se sobó las mejillas, pero poco duró su descanso cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le hizo dar un grito ahogado. Una bola de nieve la había golpeado en la espalda sin previo aviso. Cuando se giró, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas por la impresión, pues un muchacho albino estaba volando tranquilamente tras ella y reía sin parar.

-Te di.-Dijo Jack, acercándose a Sofía y enfriando el aire que ésta respiraba, logrando enrojecerle la nariz y las mejillas por la corta distancia que mantenía con ella.

-¡Jack! Déjala en paz.-Ordenó North un tanto molesto por la actitud de sus amigos para con la jovencita. El albino obedeció y voló hasta estar junto a la Guardiana de las Memorias. El ruso se aproximó a una muy agitada y asustada Sofía.- No puedo creer que traten de esa manera a una invitada que ni siquiera conocen.-Les reprochó con una mirada de desaprobación. Después se giró para cruzar su mirada con la pelinegra y extenderle una mano con amabilidad.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nicolas, pero mis amigos me dicen North. Aunque si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme Santa.

Sofía dudó en un principio. Miró a Aelia en busca de ayuda, ésta asintió con una sonrisa. Finalmente, la adolescente estrechó la mano del anciano.

-Mi nombre es Sofía, el placer es mío.-Dijo casi en un susurro.

El siguiente en saludarla fue Sandy, el cual escribió su nombre sobre su cabeza con arena de sueños. El hombrecito le sonrió y le estrechó la mano con delicadeza.

Aelia les explicó que Sofía había sido elegida por Hombre de la Luna para convertirse en la Guardiana de la Paz. Les dijo por qué Manny decidió mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

-Nueva Guardiana ¿eh?-Dijo North, a lo que Sofía asintió con lentitud, sin separarse de Aelia.- En ese caso, debemos hacerlo oficial.-El ruso chasqueó los dedos y los yetis, acompañados por los duendes, entraron en la sala, tocando instrumentos, haciendo malabares con antorchas, aplaudiendo, lanzando vítores y adornando la sala con rapidez para la ceremonia. Phil se acercó a North y le entregó el libro de los Guardianes con solemnidad. El ruso abrió el libro por la mitad, señal para que la música cesara.

Sofía no cabía en sí misma de la impresión, eso sin mencionar que se sentía agobiada, debido a que todas las miradas se centraban en ella. La pelinegra tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar el impulso de gritar y salir corriendo para nunca más volver; sin embargo, Aelia la miraba con orgullo y alegría, cosa que le ayudó un poco a no dejarse llevar por el pánico. "Yo no quería venir." Se dijo a sí misma. "¿Qué hago yo aquí? Tierra, trágame."

-Tú, Sofía, ¿juras cuidar de los niños del mundo, protegerlos con tu vida, así como sus esperanzas, sus deseos y sus sueños? Ya que ellos son todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que seremos jamás.-El silencio se hizo en la sala. Sofía tenía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, miraba a todos lados. Estaba entrando en pánico.

Aelia se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído que no tardó en hacerla sonreír. La castaña se retiró, sonriéndole a la pelinegra y asintiendo con vigor para darle confianza.

-Lo…lo juro.-Dijo al fin Sofía.

-Pues entonces, enhorabuena, Sofía, puesto que ya eres ahora ¡y para siempre!-North hizo una pausa dramática mientras le entregaba el libro a Phil.- ¡Una Guardiana!-Anunció, y la música volvió a inundar el lugar, acompañada de aplausos y vítores sonoros.

El líder de los Guardianes fue hasta Sofía y la elevó en alto. Le besó ambas mejillas y le depositó en el suelo de nuevo. Los yetis le daban palmaditas amigables, otros le estrechaban la mano y los duendes se abrazaban a sus piernas con emoción. Sofía no tuvo problema en seguir con la ceremonia al recordar lo que le susurró Aelia. Sofía buscaba a la castaña con la mirada, pero el mar de yetis le impedía ver más allá de su nariz.

Los otros Guardianes se acercaron a felicitarla con enormes sonrisas. Al fin, Aelia logró abrirse paso entre la multitud y fue recibida por un abrazo de Sofía.

-Esa es mi niña.-Dijo Aelia, acariciando la cabeza de la Guardiana de la Paz.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-Preguntó Bunny, alzando su voz por encima del escándalo.

-Le dije que pensará en aquello que le diera paz.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?-Preguntó Sofía sin romper el abrazo, provocando una sonora carcajada en Aelia. Le gustó haber recibido tan esplendido trato por los Guardianes, los yetis y los duendes, pero ya era suficiente por un día. Estaba más que lista por volver a casa. Aunque ahora lo haría como una Guardiana hecha y derecha.

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentario, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Ahora volvemos a nuestro horario habitual.**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D**


	9. Capítulo 9: Mucho de qué Hablar

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **9 Meses después de la derrota de Maldad y 5 días después del juramento de Sofía.**

Capítulo 9: Mucho de qué Hablar

 **Sofía P.D.V.**

Nací en Caracas, Venezuela, el 31 de Julio de 1995. La mayor parte de mi vida la viví en Barinas. Al siguiente año, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando viajábamos por la carretera. Fui la única sobreviviente del choque. Perdí a mis padres demasiado joven como para recordar algo de ellos. El familiar más cercano que tenía era mi tío, Hugo, el hermano mayor de mi papá. Él me acogió y me cuidó, pero nunca me miró como a una hija suya…no se molestó en ocultarme el fallecimiento de mis padres, me lo dijo cuando apenas era una niña de nueve años.

Mi tío me daba de comer y me enviaba a la escuela por mi cuenta, esperando que algún día él tuviese la suerte de que yo no regresará a casa. Nunca me maltrató físicamente…jamás me puso un dedo encima…no al menos cuando era una tierna niña.

Él siempre se iba a trabajar por las tardes; nunca me dijo cuál era su empleo. Cuando se iba yo solía salir a jugar con los otros niños. Me divertía bastante con ellos…nunca me preocupaba por nada más cuando jugaba con mis amigos.

Conocí a una amable anciana, María era su nombre. Una tarde corría para esconderme, todo parte de un juego, y me caí. Recuerdo que me raspé las rodillas y salía un poco de sangre de éstas. Lloré en silencio hasta que Ana, una amiga mía fue hasta su casa, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Su abuela salió a socorrerme. Fue muy dulce conmigo. Me llevó a su casa, la cual era un tanto pequeña, pero muy grande para mí. Me lavó los raspones y me puso unas banditas para cubrir las pequeñas heridas.

María me invitaba a comer con ella y Ana todas las tardes, pues se enteró de que mi tío no me daba comida saludable. Ella y Ana fueron las únicas que personas por las que sentí un apego durante gran parte de mi vida. Cuando estaba triste o cuando mi tío me gritaba, acudía con ellos, en busca de consuelo y refugio. Mi tío nunca se atrevió a enfrentarse a María, no sólo porque la respetaba, sino porque era muy querida en el barrio y siempre la apoyaban.

Cuando cumplí doce años falleció María. Ya era una mujer vieja después de todo. Sufrí bastante. Había perdido a una de las pocas personas que me trató bien. Los padres de Ana me llevaron con ellos al funeral de María, pues sentí que debía estar ahí para mi amiga. No tuve la fuerza para verla, a María. Quería recordarla con su amable sonrisa.

Ana se mudó poco después, pues el dolor de la muerte de su abuela no les permitió a sus padres seguir viviendo en la misma casa. La extrañé durante mucho tiempo. Ya no salía. Todo el tiempo lo pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, escuchando música o leyendo libros que tomaba prestados de la librería. En la escuela no me esforzaba por hacer amigos; alejaba a los extraños con mi actitud callada y retraída, pero hacía mis deberes y sacaba buenas notas. Después de todo, María me lo dijo "El conocimiento es poder, Sofía, y si quieres ser dueña de tu futuro, más te vale estudiar". Supongo que eso ya no vale mucho en mi nueva vida.

Hugo solía llegar borracho a casa por las noches, cuando sólo estaba encendida la luz de la cocina para que hubiese algo de iluminación en la casa. Estaba claro que mi cuerpo se desarrollaría con el paso del tiempo, y Hugo nunca paraba de decirme que me parecía mucho a mi madre; eso siempre lo decía cuando traía copas de más con él. Una noche, cuando yo tenía quince años, Hugo llegó a casa más borracho de lo habitual; yo tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, temblando de miedo en mi cama y con las cobijas tapándome todo el cuerpo. Hugo entró a mi cuarto, aún con la botella de licor en la mano; lo supe, pues podía escuchar perfectamente como bebía de ella y la golpeaba accidentalmente en la pared. Se acostó junto a mí y me susurraba el nombre de mi madre, y no paraba de decir que era hermosa y me deseaba. Me tocó…me tocó y yo…no pude hacer nada para impedírselo. Metió su asquerosa mano entre mis piernas y…lo único que hice fue esperar hasta que la borrachera lo noqueó por completo.

No tuve la fuerza para escapar de casa. No tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Desde esa noche siempre cerraba con seguro…sólo para escuchar los golpes desesperados de Hugo por entrar. Él perdió su trabajo cuando yo tenía diecisiete años, lo que implicó pasar más tiempo con él. Me ordenaba hacerle de comer, y en ocasiones no me permitía ir a la escuela, encerrándome en cuarto. Incluso…incluso llegó a golpearme; aunque no con le fuerza suficiente para dejarme marcas.

Mi único refugio era salir de mi hogar y jugar con los niños. Ellos me recibían muy bien y me permitían jugar con ellos, pero a sus padres no les agradaba mucho que una muchacha tan mayor jugara con sus hijos. Afortunadamente nunca tuve problema con eso. Siempre terminaba con las peleas de los niños y les enseñaba a respetar y querer al prójimo.

Hasta que estalló la guerra. Afectó a todos, venezolanos, chinos, franceses, no hubo nadie que no se viera afectado de una forma u otra por los conflictos entre países alrededor del mundo. En Barinas comenzó a haber descontento por parte de las personas debido a un agrupo terrorista que había hecho estallar una bomba en una escuela primaria. El gobierno no tomaba las medidas necesarias y se conformaba con enviar pocos recursos humanos para atender los altercados. Recuerdo que el grupo se llamaba KVA. Las marchas pacíficas no se hicieron esperar, recuerdo que to formé parte de una de ellas. Pero entonces los policías nos amenazaron con sus armas. Recuerdo haber oído un disparo….sentí un golpe en mi pecho…después mucho frío y la oscuridad quitándome la vista…hasta que no sentí nada…y tenía miedo y me sentí sola, como nunca en mi vida…pero entonces vi la Luna, y volví a respirar…luego te vi a ti. Y el resto ya lo sabes.

 **Fin P.D.V**

 **-o-**

Sofía no pudo reprimir el llanto en algunas partes de su relato, pero siguió adelante, pues quería terminar con eso.

La Guardiana, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, miró a Aelia, quien la observaba con atención, sentada a un lado suyo en la cama del departamento.

Aelia la rodeó lentamente con sus brazos, siendo tierna y precavida. La atrajo contra su pecho y le besó la cabeza con delicadeza. Sofía rompió a llorar, aferrándose a la castaña, liberando todo, permitiendo que sus emociones salieran a flor de pecho. Y cuando todo se había dicho ya, cuando no quedaban más palabras por agregar, Aelia simplemente abrazó a la pelinegra y le mecía lentamente, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y le depositaba cálidos besos en su cabeza.

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There´ll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don´t you cry no more_

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion._

 _Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion._

 _I was soaring never higher, but I flew too high._

 _Masquerading as a man with a reason._

 _My charade is the event of the season._

 _And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don´t know._

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There´ll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don´t you cry no more_

 **Fin del capítulo. Gracias a todas y todos por leer. Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **La canción que Aelia le canta a Sofía es la misma que le cantó a Sophie en el fic anterior. Aquí les dejo un link por si gustan escuchar la canción, sólo eliminen los espacios y los asteriscos ***

 **www.*youtube.* com/watch?** ***** **v=TYME1QBrXw4**

 **Cuídense y Saludos :D Y felices vacaciones (si es que las tienen)**


	10. Capítulo 10: Fiesta Navideña

**Advertencia: Los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes pertenecen a Dreamworks y Willyam Joyce, a excepción de los que no tengan ninguna relación con las obras originales; ésos son de mi autoría.**

 **10 meses después de la derrota de Maldad**

Capítulo 10: Fiesta Navideña

-Vamos, ábrelo.-Insistió Aelia a la joven Guardiana, la cual tenía en sus manos una caja blanca de considerable tamaño.

Sofía abrió el obsequio con cuidado, y del interior de la caja sacó un hermoso vestido de color azul marino, adornado con diminutos diamantes en el escote. La Guardiana sonrió satisfecha y le brindó un abrazó a la castaña como agradecimiento.

-Es hermoso.-Dijo Sofía, inspeccionando el vestido en cada rincón y acariciando la fina tela del mismo.- No tenías por qué dármelo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es navidad, además, estamos invitadas a la fiesta que ofrecerá North como bienvenida tuya en los Guardianes y festejar la derrota de Maldad.

-¿Maldad? Creo que nunca me hablaste de ella.-Inquirió Sofía mientras fruncía el ceño y depositaba su vestido en la cama.

-No es "ella", sino "él".-Corrigió Aelia con una sonrisa.- Es una larga historia para otro día.

-¿De verdad debo ir? Quiero decir…ya me dieron la bienvenida, no creo que sea necesaria una fiesta.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas así. Además, ya confirmamos nuestra asistencia.-Dijo Berenice entrando en la habitación y llevando con ella un amplio bolso, el cual vacío sobre el tocador, mostrando un amplio arsenal de maquillaje y otros artículos de belleza.

-Hola, Berenice.-Saludó Sofía al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su cama.

-Berenice tiene razón.-Dijo Aelia, tomando asiento frente al tocador.- No podemos faltar. ¿Mencionó Tooth cuándo llegaría?

-En unos minutos, debe dejar todo listo en su palacio antes de venir al Everest.-Respondió la ojiazul, mientras tomaba un peine.

 **-o-**

 **Flashback, dos semanas atrás**

Bunny yacía acurrucado sobre el regazo de Aelia, quien le acariciaba la cabeza con gentileza y le rascaba detrás de la oreja con suavidad.

Bunny nunca había permitido que alguien le rascara detrás de la oreja, pues lo consideraba como algo vergonzoso y que lo hacía ver débil; sin embargo, Aelia había comenzado a hacerlo un tiempo atrás, para hacerlo sentir mejor. Al principio, el pooka se apartaba extrañado, provocando la riza en su invitada, pero con el tiempo se lo permitió e incluso comenzó a disfrutarlo. Cuando lo hacía, siempre recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Aelia, viéndola a los ojos al tiempo que ella lo trataba con dulzura, haciendo uso de sus hábiles manos. De esa manera pasaban algunas tardes; aunque, también invertían los roles, siendo que Aelia se sentaba entre las piernas del pooka al tiempo que éste le masajeaba los hombros y la espalda con lentitud, pero con movimientos firmes y delicados, propiciando una mayor relajación. En ocasiones uno de los dos no podía evitar caer en un profundo sueño a causa de las caricias tan suaves del otro. Durante ese tiempo, Bunny había conseguido ganarse medianamente la confianza de Aelia, logrando que ella se sincerase con él y le contara algunos aspectos de su vida y sus sentimientos; por su lado, la castaña también escuchaba al Guardián atentamente cuando le relataba experiencias personales o le exponía su punto de vista acerca de algunos temas.

Esa tarde no era muy distinta a las otras; con ambos en completo silencio, limitándose a disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Mientras tanto, Aelia no despegaba la vista de los ojos verdes del pooka, al tiempo que lo relajaba con sus caricias.

-Aelia.

-¿Sí?

-North dará una fiesta la noche del 25 de Diciembre…me gustaría invitarte.

-Creí que sólo los Guardianes y los nuevos espíritus asistirían.

-Y podemos invitar a quien deseemos. Siempre hay música y bailes. Yo solía bailar con Tooth, pero…

-Ahora que no está disponible yo soy tu segunda opción.-Dijo un tanto ofendida, pero sin detenerse en su suave ejercicio.

-¡No! No es eso.-Respondió Bunny de inmediato, apartándose e irguiéndose para que su rostro estuviese a la altura de Aelia.- Yo quiero tener el honor de ser tu pareja de baile. Además, creo que es una buena oportunidad para divertirnos juntos y pasar el rato.

-¿Entonces ya no te gusta esto?

-¡No! No me malinterpretes…

-Tranquilo.-Dijo Aelia con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Cómo le encantaba verla sonreír.- Sólo estoy jugando contigo. Me encantaría.

-¿Asistirás?-Se quedó inmóvil cuando la castaña se acercó. Agradeció que su pelaje ocultara sus sonrojos. Aelia le depositó un suave beso en la nariz y después le sonrió.

-Ahí estaré

 **Fin Flashback**

 **-o-**

-Creí que tú y Jack se llevaban bien.-Añadió la castaña mientras era peinada.

-Sí, me agrada, pero no es exactamente la persona con la que pasaría una tarde entera.-Dijo Sofía con la vista centrada en sus uñas, pues no quería arruinarlas mientras les agregaba color. Aelia tomó un vaso con agua y bebió el contenido.- Creo que lo pasaría mejor con Bunny.-En ese instante Aelia escupió el agua, provocando una risa en Berenice.

-No deberías meterte en eso, Sofía.-Advirtió Berenice con una sonrisa de complicidad.- Aelia ya tiene el ojo puesto en Bunny.

-No seas ridícula, Berenice.-Dijo Aelia, volviendo la vista hacia el espejo.- Él es un pooka, y yo una humana. Desde el "vamos" lo nuestro ya es imposible. Además, yo no siento nada por él.

-Esa es la excusa más patética que he escuchado en mi vida, y tengo más de dos mil años de edad.-Bufó Berenice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué hay de ti entonces?-Preguntó Aelia.- ¿Hay algún príncipe azul por el que esperas?

-¿Para qué un príncipe azul? Yo tengo a mi Caballero Negro…en ambos sentidos de la palabra. Él es todo un caballero conmigo.-Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró.- Y también es un magnifico Caballero a la hora de los puños, ¿me explico?-Dejó el peine a un lado y le dio vuelta a la silla de la castaña para comenzar a maquillarla.- ¿Y tú, Sofía? ¿Tienes un príncipe azul?

-¿Yo?-La Guardiana se sonrojó notablemente. Inclinó la cabeza y habló lo más bajo que pudo.- No es exactamente un príncipe lo que busco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Berenice la miró confundida, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.- Un momento…

-Alto ahí.-Intervino Aelia.- Esa conversación me corresponde a mí.

-Espero que tu madre no te moleste en la fiesta.-Dijo Berenice.- Ya es suficiente con que lo haga ahora.

En ese instante un remolino multicolor se hizo presente en la habitación, por el cual emergió el Hada de los Dientes con semblante avergonzado y llevando consigo una cajita de madera.

-¡Hola chicas! Perdón por la tardanza.-Se disculpó Tooth, peinándose las plumas al tiempo que el remolino desaparecía.- ¿De qué me perdí?

-No de mucho. Sólo que Aelia está enamorada de Bunny.-Explicó Berenice con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya tuve suficiente!-Aelia se puso en pie bruscamente, dispuesta a abofetear a la Caballero Verde.

 **-o-**

 **Polo Norte**

Jack, en ausencia de North, organizaba a los yetis y duendes que tocarían música toda la noche. A su disposición se encontraban los Caballeros de la Luna, arreglando la sala del Globo de la Fe con diligencia para que estuviese presentable, acogedora y vistosa para todos los invitados que asistirían en la noche.

-Yo sólo espero tener tiempo suficiente para vestirme de una forma más presentable.-Expresó Eithan mientras colocaba manteles blancos a las mesas redondas dispuestas por toda la sala.

-No te preocupes. Ya falta poco para que terminemos aquí.-Dijo Denzel, quien revestía las sillas con manteles blancos al igual que las mesas.

-Cielo, ¿sería mejor flores naturales o de hielo como centro de mesa?-Preguntó Marie al Caballero Rojo.

-Yo voto por las flores de hielo.-Dijo Marcus, quien era acompañado por un par de yetis que le ayudaban a organizar las bebidas en el bar.- No se ve algo así todos los días.

-Lo mismo digo, será una sorpresa inesperada.-Añadió Miguel, el cual pasaba por ahí, en dirección a la cocina para organizar a los yetis que serían camareros.

-Bien, es unánime.-Dijo al fin Marie, llevándose las flores con ella para informar a los yetis que tendrían que esculpir varias de ellas.

-¡Papi, papi! ¿Podemos ir afuera a jugar con la nieve? También irán Jamie y Sophie.-Preguntó un niño de apenas ocho años de edad, de piel oscura, cabello recortado, y abrigado de forma exagerada. Se encontraba acompañado por una niña de seis años, de piel oscura, cabello negro rizado y abrigada de la misma forma que el niño.

-No se preocupe, yo los vigilaré.-Dijo Julie Bennet, llevando de la mano a su hija menor, y a un costado suyo la acompañaba Jamie Bennet.

-¿Estas segura Julie?-Preguntó Marcus desde el bar.- ¿Sobrevivirás?

-Se supone que Berenice hace los chistes. Pero no te preocupes por mí, lo tengo todo controlado.-Respondió la señora Bennet con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero quiero que obedezcan a Julie a cualquier cosa que les diga, ¿entendido?-Ordenó Denzel, poniéndose en una rodilla frente a sus hijos, los cuales lo miraron dudosos.- Molly, Simon ¿está claro?-Los niños asintieron con vigor y se marcharon corriendo, siendo seguidos por Jamie.

-¿Dónde está el canguro? Se supone que debió llegar hace una hora.-Preguntó Jack molesto, buscando al pooka desde el aire.- ¡Miguel! ¿Has visto a Bunny?

-No, lo lamento.-Respondió Miguel antes de descender por las escaleras en dirección de la cocina.

Jack estaba por buscar un globo de nieve para ir él mismo por Bunny, cuando un túnel se abrió cerca de la chimenea, revelando al Guardián de la esperanza. Al albino casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión cuando vio al pooka, pues éste iba ataviado con un elegante uniforme de color verde militar, el cual poseía bandas doradas en los hombros, cuatro botones del mismo color en el centro, puños violetas, un cinturón morado que sujetaba cuatro costales marrones y que mantenía en su lugar la gabardina verde. Jack voló directamente hacia él, y cuando lo tuve enfrente lo miró de arriba abajo sin parar. El pooka estaba por saludar cuando fue interrumpido por una sonora carcajada del joven Guardián.

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.-Jack se encorvó de la riza, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y logrando que el pooka se sonrojará.- Te…JA, JA, JA, JA…Te ves ridículo…No sabía que…JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…No sabía que North había contratado un bufón para la noche.-Bunny comenzó a gruñir y apretar los dientes de la ira.

-¡Escúchame bien, idiota irrespetuoso!-Bramó Bunny, con ojos expidiendo humo.- ¡Este es un uniforme pooka! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te burles de él!-Estaba por ponerle las manos encima cuando Marie se acercó a él con porte aliviado.

-Hola, Bunny, que bien que ya llegaste. Ven conmigo, necesito tu ayuda.- Y antes de que pidiese replicar, Marie lo tomó del hombro y lo arrastró con ella. Bunny se limitó a dirigirle una mirada amenazadora al joven Guardián.

-¿Por qué está vestido de esa forma?-Preguntó Eithan, quien se encontraba a poca distancia del albino. Éste último se encogió de hombros y se marchó surcando los aires en dirección al sótano del taller.

-¡Vuelvo en un momento, debo traer más leña!-Gritó Jack antes de desaparecer por la baranda.

Jack encontró lo que buscaba: una pila de leña lista para ser echada al fuego. Envolvió algunos troncos antes de meterlos en un saco y colgarlo en su espalda. Tomó su cayado y se dispuso a regresar, pero algo no andaba bien.

Lo miraban.

Lo vigilaban.

Lo perseguían.

Lo cazaban.

La única fuente de luz provenía de las escaleras que llevaban a ese oscuro sitio sumido en una quietud amenazante.

 _Jaaaackie…je, je, je_

Palpitaciones aceleradas.

Respiración entrecortada.

Escalofríos que le llegaban a los huesos.

Sudor.

Miedo.

Terror.

Pánico.

Ojos carmesí que lo observaban desde las tinieblas, guardando una diversión siniestra.

Las paredes cerrándose sobre él. Garfios que colgaban del techo con trozos de su propia, chorreante y palpitante carne en la punta. Su espesa, putrefacta, hedionda y asquerosa sangre inundando el piso.

Violencia.

Tortura.

Sadismo.

Maldad

-¡Jack!-Eithan bajaba las escaleras a paso apresurado.- ¿Estas durmiendo la siesta aquí abajo?- Encontró a Jack paralizado, sudando frío, arrinconado contra una pared, con el cayado en alto en posición de guardia.- Te necesitamos arriba.-Dijo sin más reparo, volviendo por donde había venido.

Jack se aclaró la garganta, irguiéndose lentamente y bajando el cayado con cuidado. Tomó el saco, el cual había quedado en el suelo, y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿El muro? ¿Estás completamente seguro?-Preguntó Marcus en susurro al Caballero Gris, el cual lo miraba consternado.

-Completamente. No hay otra explicación.-Eithan miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba.- Debiste verlo, Marcus, estaba tan…asustado. Cuando lo llamé parecía que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí.-El Caballero Negro respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarlo. Cosa que tú debes hacer. Eres el experto en mentes después de todo.-Jack regresó, portando una falsa sonrisa para ocultar lo que había sucedido.- Volvamos al trabajo.

La noche llegó con rapidez, trayendo consigo al líder de los Guardianes que volvía de una jornada muy agotadora pero sumamente divertida y placentera.

North quedó impresionado por el trabajo de Jack al dirigir las cosas en el polo en su ausencia. Agradeció también a los Caballeros por su ayuda y entregó a los niños Bennet y los hijos de Denzel sus regalos de Navidad personalmente.

Los primeros invitados en llegar fueron Sandy y Caitrin, la cual estaba acompañada por su hermana menor y su primo por parte de su padre. La directora de Atlas logró llegar al Polo debido a que Sandy tenía como tarea llevarla.

-Son…son…-La menor de las Kirkpatrick no cabía en sí de la emoción y no dejaba de apuntar con el dedo a los Guardianes presentes.

-Reales, lo sé.-Completó Jamie con una sonrisa.- Yo también llegué a creer que sólo eran un cuento de hadas.

-Y hablando de hadas.-Añadió Jack, el cual levitaba a poca distancia del suelo.- El Hada de los Dientes también es real.

-Supongo que debo presentarlos.-Dijo Caitrin, sumamente divertida por su boquiabierta hermana menor.- Ella es Bonibelle Eihhlin, mi hermana menor.

Bonibelle iba sumamente abrigada y un gorro de lana cubriéndole la cabeza. Su piel era pálida al igual que la de Caitrin, y como ésta, también era pelirroja, sólo que ella lo tenía recortado al estilo "cut-boy". Sus ojos eran de un verde lleno de vida, su rostro estaba repleto de pecas. Bonibelle era un poco más bajita que su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Boni? No te molesta que te llame de esa forma ¿o sí?-Preguntó North con un semblante bonachón que inspiraba confianza.

-En absoluto, señor. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, tengo dieciséis años.-Respondió Bonibelle con cortesía.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, llámame North.-Pidió el ruso con una agradable sonrisa.

Bunny hizo presencia en la sala, ganándose una mirada de extrema sorpresa por parte de Bonibelle.

-¿Caitrin?-Preguntó Bunny al ver a la mayor de las Kirkpatrick.

-¡Conejo de Pascua! Es un gusto volver a verte.-Saludó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa que permitía ver sus blancos dientes.

-¿Ese…ese es el…el….el?-Se le formó un nudo en la garganta a Boni al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al ver al inmenso conejo frente a ella.

-¿El Conejo de Pascua?-Volvió a completar Jamie divertido por la reacción de Boni.- Síp.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bunnymund, pero mis amigos me dicen Bunny.-Se presentó el pooka con la hermana menor de Caitrin, quien mantenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Ho…hola, yo soy Bonibelle, pero puedes llamarme Boni.

-Y él es Logan, mi primo.-Anunció Caitrin.

Logan era un hombre joven, alto, de porte orgulloso y serio. Cabellos oscuros, ojos marrones y tez blanca. Iba vestido con un elegante traje de un azul muy oscuro, zapatos negros lustrosos, corbata del mismo color y una gabardina marrón.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Logan, estrechándole la mano a todos los Guardianes y Caballeros. Él no se veía tan sorprendido como Boni.

-¿No te sorprende vernos?-Preguntó Bunny con un dejo de desconfianza en sus palabras.

-No del todo.-Respondió Logan solemnemente.- Lo que si me sorprende es que nadie haya encontrado este lugar en años.

-Se podría decir que me encargue muy bien de eso.-Dijo North, orgulloso de sí mismo.- Bien, tengo una mesa para todos ustedes, para que se sientan más cómodos.-Dicho esto les mostró a los Bennet y los Kirkpatrick la mesa que compartirían.- La cena será servida cuando llegue el resto de invitados, pero pueden ir al bar a saciar la sed o pedirles a los yetis que les traigan sus bebidas a la mesa, depende de cómo se sientan más cómodos.

Con el transcurso de la noche llegaron otros espíritus, tanto novatos como veteranos.

-Hay muchos nuevos.-Susurró Bunny al oído de North.

-Maldad hizo mucho daño. Supongo que Manny necesitaba reestablecer la fe.

-¿North?-El aludido se giró cuando fue llamado por una voz femenina que tenía un marcado acento irlandés.

-¡Rowena! Es un honor tenerte aquí.-El ruso la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.- Creí que faltarías a la fiesta.

-Estuve por hacerlo, pero decidí que no estaría mal tomarme un respiro.-Rowena iba ataviada con un ajustado y largo vestido tinto. Su cabellera roja iba atada en un moño de lado.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Preguntó North.

-Han sido tiempos difíciles. Tú sabes, con todo el asunto de Maldad. Resulta que asesinó a las brujas y hechiceros que lideraban el Gran Aquelarre, así que alguien debía hacerse cargo.

-¿Ahora eres la nueva cheriff de la ciudad?

-Lo intento. No es tan sencillo organizar a todos, pero no me voy a dar por vencida. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Hemos estado reconstruyendo todo, pasando el tiempo. Nada complicado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero si necesitan algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. Te daré mi número por si acaso.-Rowena tomó de su bolso un celular.

-¿Tú número?

-¿Enserio North? ¿Nunca te han pedido eso los niños, un celular?-Preguntó la pelirroja con una ceja enarcada.- Da igual, se lo daré al Rojo.-Dicho esto, Rowena se marchó en busca de Denzel.

La música inundó la sala una vez que la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado. La cena no tardó en ser servida y le tomó poco a la pista de baile ser inaugurada.

Jack se encontró con Tooth, quien llevaba puesta una bella corona plateada y el brazalete que el albino le había obsequiado un año atrás. El Hada le obsequió un similar a su amado, sólo que éste era plateado con diamantes que tomaban la forma de copos de nieve. La pareja decidió unirse al baile.

Berenice fue la segunda en aparecer, luego de presentar a Sofía con los Bennet y los Kirkpatrick. Se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraba Marcus, charlando entretenidamente con Eithan.

-Hola, Marcus, vuelvo en un momento.-Saludó la ojiazul con rapidez antes de retirarse, sin darle tiempo al Caballero Negro de decir una palabra.

Berenice iba vestida con un impresionante lehenga. La falda, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era de un color rosado que tenía bordados grises y azules. El choli, que era de un color rosado y adornado con detalles plateados muy brillantes, dejaba al descubierto el delgado abdomen de la pelinegra. En su cuello y en sus hombros se enrollaba un bonito dupatta dorado hecho de satín. Su larga y ondulada cabellera negra caía sobre su espalda, con un flequillo que cubría una parte de su frente. Berenice no paraba de atraer las miradas de todos al pasar. **(El lehenga es un atuendo tradicional que se usa en India durante alguna ceremonia)**

-Ahí estás.-Dijo Bunny, quien se notaba bastante nervioso.

-También me alegra verte.-Dijo Berenice sarcástica, pero sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Lo lamento.-Se disculpó el pooka.- Es que estoy nervioso.

-No es buen momento para estarlo.-Berenice tenía que subir la voz para que la música no silenciara lo que decía.- Aelia te ha estado buscando.

-¿De verdad? Es decir…vaya sorpresa.-Dijo Bunny en un intento de ocultar lo que había dicho.

El bullicio de los invitados, mezclados con la música, evitaba que las conversaciones pudiesen darse de manera fluida.

-Ya la encontré.-Dijo Berenice, con la vista en la pista de baile.

Aelia bailaba con energía frente a su pareja, la cual era un jovencito que aparentaba la edad de veinte años. El muchacho iba vestido con un magnifico sherwani rojo con detalles dorados y marrones que le daban un aire de majestuosidad, y en su cabeza descansaba una elegante corona de oro.

-¿Con quién baila? ¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó la Caballero Verde, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

-¿Qué si lo conozco?-Repitió el pooka, apretando el rostro, con el enojo aumentando a cada segundo.- Es el inepto de Ksitigarbha, espíritu de la protección.-Bunny apretó los puños y tensó el cuerpo entero al tiempo que se erguía por completo.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? Ve por ella.-Propuso Berenice, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blancos por la actitud del Guardián que tenía a su lado.

Aelia reía al tiempo que movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Y Bunny dejó caer todo su peso sobre sus piernas, rindiéndose.

-No puedo. Se ve tan feliz.-El pooka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue abofeteado por la pelinegra.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?-Afortunadamente la música logró que el grito de Berenice pasara desapercibido entre todo el escándalo de la fiesta.- E. Aster Bunnymund. ¡No puedes cometer el error de darte por vencido así de fácil! Si vas a acercarte a Aelia emocionalmente, más te vale tener los cojones para no dejarla ir con tanta sencillez.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ir ahí y golpear al tipo para después marcharme con Aelia?-Retó Bunny. Estaba demasiado enojado con Ksitigarbha por arrebatarle a SU CHICA, y también estaba enojado consigo mismo por no atreverse a luchar por la castaña.

-No es una mala idea.

La música se detuvo un momento, al igual que el baile de los invitados, dando la oportunidad a North para hablar.

-Damas y caballeros.-Comenzó a decir el ruso, con una copa en la mano y subido en un banco para que todos pudiesen apreciarlo con claridad.- Es mi deber agradecerles por haber asistido a este evento que fue organizado para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos espíritus y para celebrar la victoria de la Fe sobre Maldad.-Aplausos. North hizo un gesto y el silencio retornó.- Pero también se hizo con el objetivo de darle la bienvenida a la nueva Guardiana, ¡Sofía Medina!-Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde apuntaba la mano de North.

-Ay, no.-Susurró Sofía, hundiéndose en su lugar y bajando la cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto visual.- ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?

-Quisiera proponer un brindis.-Todos levantaron sus copas y se pusieron en pie.- ¡Por la Guardiana de la Paz!

-¡Por la Guardiana de la Paz!-Dijeron todos al unísono, para beber posteriormente.

Sofía agradeció que Bonibelle, con quien había estado charlando toda la noche, la salvara de que cualquiera se acercara a su mesa para felicitarla. La menor de las Kirkpatrick simplemente echaba lejos a todo aquel que se acercara a la ojicastaña, previniendo que ésta tuviese un ataque de nervios.

" _North, la estás matando de vergüenza, cambia el tema ¡ahora!"_ Dijo Eithan, utilizando sus habilidades telepáticas para ayudar a la pobre chica.

-Ahora, disfruten con su pareja de una canción más suave.-Anunció el líder de los Guardianes para dar el brindis por terminado.

-Última oportunidad, Guardián.-Dijo Berenice, dándole un empujón al pooka.

Bunny se hizo de todo el valor que podía reunir, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña. Giró la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada asesina en los ojos de Berenice. Respiró hondo y reanudó su marcha. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida, al punto que sentía un constante escalofrío cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Aster, te estuve buscando, pero me invitaron a bailar y ya no pude hacerlo.-Dijo Aelia con una sonrisa al ver al pooka. Lo examinó con la mirada y le pareció bastante apuesto y elegante en ese uniforme verde militar, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar lo anterior.

-Lo siento, Bunny, pero tendrás que buscarte otra pareja.-Interrumpió Ksitigarbha con aire prepotente.

A Bunny se le formó un nudo en la garganta y todo le pareció que se hacía más lento. Quería echar a patadas al idiota de Ksitigarbha, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo frente a Aelia, ¿qué tal si la avergonzaba frente a todos y terminaba odiándolo?

-Ella es mi cita para este baile, Ksiti, eres tú el que debe irse a volar.-Contraatacó Bunny, pero sin sonar decidido ni convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues dudo mucho que a esta bella dama le apetezca bailar con un incompetente como tú. Así que tú ya deberías haber volado, canguro.-Dijo el espíritu, acorralando a Bunny y dejándolo sin oportunidad de defenderse.

-¡OYE!-Bramó Aelia, al borde de la histeria y tomando a Ksitigarbha por las solapas.- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle de ese modo! ¡Él no es ningún canguro, es un conejo, el Conejo de Pascua, imbécil! ¡Y es MI Conejo de Pascua!-Y acto seguido, le propinó un puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo mandó por los aires.

La música se detuvo de forma brusca, el silencio reinó el lugar, y todas las miradas se centraron en Aelia.

-Cretino.-Dijo la castaña para sí misma, viendo en la dirección en que había enviado a Ksitibargha.

-No pasa nada amigos, que siga la fiesta.-Dijo North un tanto preocupado de que las cosas se hubiesen arruinado.

La canción comenzó desde el inicio, las parejas retornaron a su baile y la fiesta continuó.

-¡SI!-Dijo Berenice desde su lugar.- Al fin todo está como debe estar.

-Eso fue…

-¿Brusco?-Trató de completar Aelia las palabras de Bunny.

-Apropiado.-Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.- Oye…lamento que tuvieras que hacer eso…no era necesario.

-No iba a permitir que ese desgraciado te hablara de esa forma.-Dijo Aelia indignada al recordar lo que le habían dicho al pooka.

-Te ves…hermosa.-Soltó Bunny, sintiendo el torrente de sangre en su rostro.

Aelia iba ataviada con un bonito vestido rojo de mangas ajustadas con un corte en "v" en el cuello. Su falda, estilo garza, le daba un toque más bello. Era algo simple, pero que resaltaba la propia belleza de Aelia, quien también estaba maquillada con elegancia, y en su cabello descansaba una rosa blanca.

-Gracias.-Se sonrojó violentamente y bajó el rostro.- Tú…uhm…estás muy apuesto. ¿Quieres bailar?

-Sería un honor.-Bunny le tendió una mano, que Aelia aceptó de inmediato.

Aelia posó su otra mano en el hombro del pooka, al tiempo que éste la rodeaba por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre. Ambos hacían movimientos suaves, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, mirándose todo el tiempo a los ojos. Y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Todo alrededor de ellos parecía desaparecer a medida que se perdían en sus ojos, a medida que se acortaban distancia para que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto, sintiendo el calor mutuo. Era un momento tan relajante, tan magnifico.

La música finalizó, y todos se fueron a sus lugares para tomarse un descanso a medida que el postre era servido. Las pláticas, aquí y allá, no se hicieron esperar. Era un momento de júbilo y de compartir.

-He conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida. Y debo confesar que sólo existe un hombre sobre esta tierra, que merezca mis respetos.-Explicó Marcus a Jack, uno sentado al lado de otro.- Y es aquel.-Jack miró en la dirección que el rubio apuntaba, encontrando a un Eithan que relataba historias a los niños, y cómo éstos hacían caras de impresión y sorpresa ante las palabras del Caballero Gris.- Hizo mucho por nosotros, los Caballeros. Cuando estuvimos perdidos, sin rumbo, sin tener idea de qué hacer con nuestras vidas, ese hombre nos ayudó.

Aelia y Bunny estaban de pie, frente a frente junto a un largo vitral, alejados de todo el ruido.

-Han sido unos diez meses muy provechosos.-Decía Bunny.

-Llenos de paz.-Añadió Aelia.

-Oye, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste "mi Conejo de Pascua?

-Oh, eso. Yo…ahm…me agradas, Aster. Me…me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. Me tratas como una persona más, no como a una guerrera. Y eso…no me había sentido tan bien con alguien.-Aelia se retorcía las manos con impaciencia, siendo incapaz de ver al Guardián a los ojos.

Bunny la tomó por la barbilla, levantándole el rostro para apreciar sus bellos ojos grises. Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente, cerrando sus ojos.

Aelia cerró sus ojos y también cortó distancia con el pooka, poniéndo sus manos en el pecho de él. Y justo cuando iba consumar su acto, se apartó.

-¿Aelia?-Bunny la miró confundido, herido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-No puedo, Aster, perdóname.-Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Aelia.- No puedo.-Se apartó de él y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Bunny con el corazón roto.

Berenice, al ver a su amiga corriendo hacia el baño, no dudó en ponerse en pie e ir tras ella.

Bunny se sentía devastado, confundido. ¿Por qué lo había rechazado? ¿Por qué se marchó? Había hecho las cosas bien, se había ganado su confianza, había forjado un lazo especial con ella, ¿por qué se apartó en el último momento? Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso a él?

-Gracias por todo North, pero ya es tarde.-Dijo Caitrin.- ¿Serías tan amable de abrir un portal a nuestro hogar?

-Por supuesto. Gracias por venir, los veré luego ¿cierto?

-Puedes estar seguro de eso.-Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Los Bennet y los Kirkpatrick se marcharon por portales distintos. El resto de invitados también comenzaba a dejar el lugar, dejando únicamente a los Caballeros y los Guardianes. Rowena, junto al Señor Quinlan, líder de los strigoi, permaneció un rato más.

Lo que todos en el taller ignoraban era que unas figuras oscuras se acercaban, moviéndose con rapidez a través de la nieve y la tormenta.

Todas aquellas figuras listas para entrar a destruirlo todo.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Hola a todas y todos. Hasta aquí llega este fic que sirvió como spin-off antes de El Origen de los Guardianes 3.**

 **Gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios, agregar la historia favoritos y a follow. Gracias a Sasha1209, Sayaames, LaNouvelletoile, RexLand123 y Johual por tomarse la molestia dejar un review :3 No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen.**

 **AVISO: A partir de ahora, las actualizaciones serán una vez cada dos semanas, en lugar de cada semana. Esto es con el único y principal objetivo de entregarles capítulos más elaborados y mejor construidos, cosa que ayudará a que las historias tengan una mejor calidad en todos sus aspectos. Espero que lo comprendan :)**

 **AVISO 2: El siguiente fic será Rise of the Moon Knights, la precuela de los Caballeros de la Luna. En él podremos conocer los momentos más importantes de sus vidas, y nos ayudará a comprenderlos mejor, eso sin mencionar que ahora sí podrán elegir a su Caballero favorito con razones de sobra. También seremos testigos de la parte más oscura de cada Caballero.**

 **AVISO 3: También publicaré un tráiler (avance) de El Origen de los Guardianes 3 para hacer el tiempo de espera más corto. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, podremos ver el estreno de la secuela alrededor de Junio o Julio. Tengo planeada una trama un tanto más oscura que la anterior, montones de sorpresas, mucha acción, y la introducción oficial de los Celestia al universo que poco a poco va tomando forma.**

 **Eso es todo. Cuídense y mis más sinceros, amables y cordiales Saludos :D**


End file.
